Miraculous: New Light, New Darkness
by ShatteredSoul47
Summary: After Hawkmoth's latest akuma, a man in a black coat approaches the heroes and strange creatures begin to roam the streets of Paris both day and night, Ladybug and Chat Noir may need a little bit of help inside and outside school. Luckily a new transfer student is enrolled in their class, and he may be the back up duo never expected to receive.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, so it's been a long while since I've written and posted something here. But I thought I'd give it another try. So please don't mind any mistakes as I'm a bit rusty. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated if you have any, just send it to me in a PM. Anyways hope you enjoy! P.S. This takes place about 2 years after the season 1, ending putting all the characters at about 17 from my interpretation

* * *

"Bye bye petite papillion!" Ladybug smiled as she released the now purified akuma. To fly off into the night. Hawkmoth's latest victim was once again, Volpina. Lila sat cross legged in front of the Eiffel tower, her face contorted in anger at failing to obtain the Miraculous once again.

"Nice job m'lady!" Chat praised as he landed by his partner. "Didn't even need to use our powers this time." He beamed. Ladybug gave him a warm smile before kneeling down in front of Lila.

"Lila, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for you to believe me?" Ladybug asked, regret laced her words. If she hadn't acted out of jealousy towards her over Adrien this would never have happened. The very first time they defeated Volpina, Lila refused to accept her apology for her harsh outing of her lies. But this was the seventh time in two years they've fought the akumatized fox. Surely she had to let go of the hate at some point.

"I told you Ladybug..." Lila began, looking directly into Ladybugs eyes with nothing but contempt. "We will never be friends!" The Italian girl spat. With that she stormed off into the night. Still hating Ladybug as much as the day she met her, probably even more due to her constant defeats. Ladybug sighed as she watched her go off, knowing full well that this wouldn't be the last time she would need to stop Volpina.

"Hey." Chat began as he put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "You can't win over everyone bugaboo." He often tried his best to comfort her whenever they fought Volpina. For two years. Two years she tried her best to make Lila see that she was genuinely sorry over that day in the park so long ago. "If it helps, I still think your paws-itively purrfect m'lady." He added with a flirtatious grin.

"Thanks Chat. But you just had to ruin it." Ladybug chuckled to herself as she removed his hand from her shoulder as she thought of the pun. After fighting side by side and growing up a little, she started to almost appreciate his puns. "Anyways, I think I'm going to head home now, I'll see you later mon chaton."

"Aww, your leaving already m'lady?" The leather clad, cat boy complained. "The night is still young, why don't we do something together?" He asked as he ran in front of her, swiftly dropping to one knee and taking her hand. Ladybug rolled her eyes and pulled her hand from Chat's grasp.

"Chat, I just want to-"

"No please, why don't you stay. I want to see the true powers of the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir." a powerful voice bellowed from above. The duo immediately turned and got into a defensive stance to the source of the voice. They scanned the tower and saw a singular man in a black coat that stood over them, his face shrouded by a hood.

"Who are you!?" Ladybug questioned as she began spinning her yo-yo. Chat already had his baton extended to use as a staff beside her should a fight break out.

"Just an observer." The hooded figure waved his hand. And from the ground surrounding Ladybug and Chat Noir, small puddles of darkness appeared. Emerging from them were tiny black humanoids with large yellow eyes, sharp claws, and what looked to be antennae. "Now, lets see what you kiddos can do!" The man yelled excitedly as he raised his arms.

Immediately the black monsters attempted to pounce at the heroes. Chat reacted first, sweeping away the creatures that had gone airborne, while Ladybug shot her Yo-yo at them, causing them to dissipate into darkness. It was routine by now. Chat knocks them away and Ladybug finishes them off. After years of fighting side by side they could practically read each others thoughts and movements in the middle of a fight, their movements almost as if it was an elegant dance. But something wasn't right. The monsters kept coming without letting up. "Aagh!" Chat cried as one of the creatures slashed him in the side.

"Chat, retreat!" Ladybug ordered. They both extended their weapons ranges to knock away as many of the black creatures as they could, allowing them an opening to get onto a cafe roof top. "Chat! are you ok?" Ladybug gasped as she inspected the cut. It wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding.

"Uh...Ladybug..." She wasn't paying any attention. She was too busy inspecting her partners wounds. "Ladybug, I think you should see this..." Chat stated anxiously. Ladybug stopped and looked back onto the streets. Her jaw dropped in shock. No wonder they weren't letting up, they just kept coming.

"But...how?" Was all she could manage. Their attentions quickly turned around to the sound of a person clapping.

"Well done, I honestly thought that this mission would be boring, but you two lasted a lot longer than I thought you would." The stranger complimented as he snapped his fingers causing the monsters to disappear. "Now lets see those true powers of yours." The man raised his arms and two odd looking guns appeared in his hands.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled as she tossed her yo-yo into the air. In a bright flash of light a large shield dropped into her hands. "What!?" She heard the man chuckle as he aimed the guns at them. It only took a moment before Ladybug began to move the shield in front of her while Chat jumped to get behind her. In the moment however, a sharp sting etched itself onto Ladybugs face. Their assailant had fired a single round, a round the grazed her cheek, causing a small trickle of blood to flow. A single round, became a volley of rounds, being shot faster than than a regular gun would normally fire.

"This is bad!" Ladybug yelled over the sound of the projectiles from hitting her shield. "We have to get out of here!"

"I'm on it!" Chat yelled in response. He began to raise his right arm. "CATACLSYM!" He shouted before plunging in down on the cafe roof they were standing on. Black flames erupted in a circle surrounding the outmatched heroes, before giving away and allowing them to fall through. The teens couldn't help but scream as they fell through the roof before a table broke Chat's fall, and Chat broke Ladybug's fall. "Ow..." Chat moaned.

"I'm sorry Chat, you ok?" Ladybug asked, concerned over her partners well being.

"I'm ok." He coughed, a few specks of blood ejected themselves onto the debris. "Sorry I didn't land on my paws to catch you properly my lady." He chuckled to himself.

Ladybug quickly scrambled off of him and looked him over. "Now's not the time for your bad puns!" Ladybug scolded as she got off of him. She brushed herself off before helping Chat get back on his feet. He didn't look in good shape, with his side slashed and the wind being knocked out of him due to the fall.

"Hmm interesting." The man in the coat yelled as he peered down the hole they made. He took a step and dropped down a few feet in front of them. Both despite being injured Chat clutched his baton and stood in the way of his lady, ready to protect her from anything the enemy through at them. The man in black raised one of his weapons at the pair of them. Ladybug was ready to throw up the shield in a seconds notice, though the doubt in her mind over whether she'd be fast enough to get it up in time to protect her and Chat from another hail of bullets at this close of a range. But nothing came, the man just stood their, his weapon aimed directly at them.

The tension and hostility in the cafe was thick. Neither Ladybug or Chat Noir could tell how long they'd had been in this silent stand off. At least until their Miraculous beeped the five minute warning at them. "Well!?" Chat yelled at the enemy, challenging him to do something other than stand their, holding them at his mercy. The mans guns then dissipated.

"You two be good kids now." He taunted. As soon as he finished a black corridor opened up around him and appeared to swallow him whole as it disappeared into nothing.

Without wasting anytime Lady bug tossed up the shield. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled. The lucky charm dissolved and red ribbons of light swirled around the cafe and up to the roof repairing it as if nothing had happened. As soon as the cafe was repaired she turned her attention to her partner. But looked horrified when his wounds weren't completely healed. They were still open, and bleeding.

"Relax m'lady. Cats have nine lives. Besides it was at least healed enough by Miraculous Ladybug to be something a little bit of bandaging can fix." He reassured her. When she took another look, he was correct. Wrapping the slashes in bandages and taking it easy to heal naturally would solve the problem.

"Well that's good then...but still..." She began as he Miraculous beeped a second time. "Who was that man..." She continued.

"Who knows." Chat replied, "But I'm gonna head home and clean myself up, we'll discuss it later m'lady." Ladybug looked again at his wound and nodded in agreement. They were both about to switch back to their real selves at any moment, and they could talk about this while on patrol.

"Alright, be safe Mon Chaton. Get home and rest." With that, Chat Noir took his leave with a dramatic bow before exiting the cafe and leaping to the roof tops.

Marinette flopped on to her bed right as she reverted from Ladybug to her usual self. It wasn't until she relaxed that she realized how tired she really was after that battle. Her little red kwami Tikki floated up above her looking worried at her chosen Ladybug. "Are you alright Marinette?" She asked, her sweet and tiny voice full of concern. The young girl sat up on her bed to meet her Kwami at eye level.

"I'm ok Tikki...I'm just worried for Chat right now." She admitted. As annoying as he could get sometimes, he always had her back and could trust him. "Who was that man? Was he an Akuma of Hawkmoth?" Marinette asked the little red sprite.

"No, this man's power is different than Hawkmoth's..." Tikki answered. Marinette nodded and leaned back into her pillows. "Then how do we beat someone like him if he shows up again...and those dark creatures he commanded...as hard as we fought we didn't take down that many of them." She was thinking out loud now. If this wasn't an akuma victim, who was it?

"Marinette, I think we should be extra careful from now on and avoid confrontation with the man in the coat" Tikki began. "Because over the many Ladybug's I've been partnered with...I've never seen a Ladybug fight an enemy that powerful." Great, exactly what Marinette wanted to hear. Even Tikki was shaken from this encounter.

"I'm going to go to sleep now Tikki, I'm exhausted and need to clear my head for school tomorrow." Marinette positioned herself on her side while Tikki flew to Marinette\s open purse on her desk.

"Good night Marinette." Tikki said sweetly as she settled down for the night.

"Good night."

* * *

Xigbar stood on top of the Eiffel tower, looking around at the city of love. His thoughts with the black cat and red spotted heroes he fought only an hour ago. His attention turned as a Corridor Of Darkness opened up behind him, with two more men in black coats stepping out. One was younger with long white hair and orange eyes and tanned skin, while the other looked exactly the same except with a little bit more muscle and aged a few years ahead.

"Well looks like you were right Xemnas." Xigbar began as he talked to the older man. "One creates with light, and the other destroys with Darkness." He reported.

"Excellent, just as Saix had informed us." The man named Xemnas spoke with a deep and serene tone, giving off the impression of complete control. "And what of the man who can control those with the darkness in their hearts?" He asked.

"Didn't get a look at him quite yet, give it a few days and I'm sure we can see what his powers can do." Xigbar responded crossing his arms. He turned his attention back to the city. "Those people I fought will be fun to mess with in the mean time, albeit they are a little weak."

"Don't get cocky." The younger one spoke up. "In case you've forgotten in another time you were beaten by a supposedly weak child." Xigbar scoffed at the younger one and didn't respond. "These kids wield a great power, a power I'd like to study and utilize against our enemies. The power to create with light, destroy with darkness, and control those who's hearts betray them. I feel its a worthy mission."

"As you say Xehanort." Xigbar responded.

"Well I'll leave you two to this task, I will return and plan out our next move to find the final vessel we need." Xemnas stated. He opened up a corridor of darkness and stepped inside. Disappearing along with the corridor. Xigbar couldn't help but smile to himself.

"So you think the kid will show up here?" He asked the boy. Xehanort stepped up and took a good look at the city. Over the years he's seen many worlds fall to darkness. This one, he thought, would be no different in the end.

"If history tells us anything, I'm sure he'll be here in the next day or so. Let the heartless play with their super heroes for now and we'll plan our next move." Xehanort answered as he turned around and opened a Corridor.

"Can't wait then." Xigbar smiled to himself before following his companion into the darknesss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Almost home free." Chat Noir said to himself out of relief. It was now midnight, and he, as Adrien Agreste would be expected to be in bed and woken up in six hours by his fathers assistant Nathalie for his daily routines before school that he was expected to follow. It had been constant sneaking out, fighting, and slipping back in before anyone could notice due to the black monsters that had begun to spring up after he and Ladybug went up against the mysterious enemy.

As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his body cried out in exhaustion, and the cut he sustained on that Friday evening when all this begun, screamed at him to rest. But he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he was back in his room and finished defending Paris for the night. He jumped from roof to roof, desperately trying to move as fast as he could. Unfortunately, his enemy had other ideas.

"No please!" He heard a girl scream below him, as he looked down into the alley way he saw a young woman with her infant daughter being cornered by yellow eyed assailants. As much pain as he was in he jumped down between the Parisians and the monsters.

"Go! I'll get rid of them!" Chat ordered, never taking his eyes off the tiny shadowy humanoids in front of him. The woman nodded and clutched her child in her arms and ran the other way. Luckily All the monsters attention was focused solely on him. "Alright, let's make this quick." he said to himself

Chat extended his baton to utilize it as a staff. He jumped in the air twirling it around before cracking it over one of the monsters heads, causing it to explode it a dark shadowy cloud. He turned his head and noticed one that had appeared behind him. He held the pole to his side and extended it out further, knocking it, and two others in front away from him, however none of the three were destroyed, and what's worse was more were showing up. He needed away to destroy these things quickly, after hours of this, he couldn't go for much longer, especially without his Ladybug to watch his back.

"Think Chat...think..." He thought to himself. That's when he saw his salvation. Scaffolding. If he couldn't beat them into nothing, he could certainly crush them. Chat jumped above his targets and landed right beside the large wooden structure. "CATACLYSM!" Chat yelled as he raised his right hand into the air, without hesitation he scratched supports causing the whole thing to give way and, to his good luck, fall onto the group of shadows. "Thank god..." Chat thought to himself as he walked over the debris.

Satisfied with his work he began to make his way to the street. He looked quickly to make none had been missed in a little alcove that only went a few meters before turning into a dead end. His ring began to beep as he tried to pick up his pace. But just as he passed the alcove something bright had caught his eye in his peripherals. Just as he began to turn, he felt a burning sensation on his back. Chat cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"What the..." He began, his eyes closed from the initial hit. He slowly turned to his side to reveal a larger more slender version of the shadow monsters he had just defeated. "No...there's more..." Chat said out loud to himself as his ring beeped again. Three minutes. But all he could do was just watch as more of these same monsters rose from the darkness on the ground. There was no escape.

He watched as five of them leaped into the air, eager to sink their claws into his body and end his life. He saw his life flash before his eyes. This was it. This is how Chat Noir, no Adrien Agreste kicked the bucket. Tears began welling up in his eyes as he thought of his friends, Nino, Alya, and Ladybug. His heart ached at the thought of him never getting to tell Ladybug he loved her. But he felt conflicted in his last moment. He didn't just want Ladybug. He wanted... "Marinette..." It was then that he watched his would be attackers all burst into nothingness as a large object flew through the air over his head and arcing into each and every one of those monsters.

"Hey are you ok?!" A boy asked. Chat blinked the tears back and pushed his subconscious thoughts into the back of his head as he struggled to sit up, wincing as the combined slashes from his side and back. He turned towards the sound of the voice as his ring beeped frantically. The source of the voice was a brown spiky haired boy. He had blue eyes and wore a completely black jacket with white trim, spaulders and a dark blue t-shirt and a silver crown necklace. His pants were slightly baggy but matched the colour scheme of his jacket with the addition of four yellow belts, two making an " _x"_ shape on his waist and one secured just above the knee on each leg. In addition to his clothes he wore shoes that were black as well and looked slightly too big, and fingerless gloves with silver " _x's"_ over the back of his hand.

Chat didn't answer as he took the newcomers appearance in, his attention mostly drawn however, to the giant key the boy held to his side as if it was a sword. The boy ran over to him and looked him over, he raised the key into the air, "Curaga!" he yelled. Immediately afterwards a circle of green leafs surrounded chat and the mysterious boy. They spun around for a moment before vanishing, and Chat was fine. He was fine, and the key vanished.

"But...how..." Chat could barely get the words out. He felt no pain anymore. He was still a bit exhausted but otherwise he felt great. He checked his side where he was slashed and was astounded. It was as good as new, like it never happened. Chat's ring beeped again. One minute. He didn't pay any attention as the boy held his hand out to help him to his feet. Chat accepted and pulled himself up.

"Don't worry, you're all fixed up now. That spell has saved me more times than I can count." Chat's savior grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Chat began, still amazed at the lack of pain. "Who are you exactly?" He finally asked.

"The name's Sora, my master sent me here to stop the heartless and some bad guys." Sora responded cheerfully. Sora then crossed his arms and tilted his head towards the strange cat. "What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Chat No-" and with that Chat reverted to Adrien. "Uh...Adrien Agreste..." The blond boy got out as a tiny black cat flew from behind his back and stopped beside Adrien's head.

"Uh oh, now you've done it kid." Plagg complained to his chosen. "Now you've gone and revealed yourself to some stranger with weird hair!" The kwami continued. Gaining an insulted " _hey_ " from Sora.

Adrien shook his head out of defeat. "Ignore him, that's Plagg. He lets me transform and become the super hero Chat Noir." He explained as Sora stared at the tiny black cat. Plagg grumbled to himself and flew into Adrien's jacket leaving the two of them in peace. "So Sora...please don't tell anyone I'm Chat Noir..." Adrien asked sheepishly. Sora simply nodded and gave him a thumbs up to let him know that his secret was safe. "Thanks." He sighed relieved. The two boys made their way back out onto the street and proceeded to walk to Adrien's mansion. Keeping their eyes open for any heartless, as Sora called them.

"Hey, I have a question." Sora began, Adrien turned and looked at his new friend as they continued forward, the gates to Adrien's home just coming into view. "I need to find someone. Someone by the name of Master Fu. My master told me to seek him out as he is an old friend and can help get me settled in here." He finished.

"Help me sneak into my own house and I'll help you out, besides I already owe you one." Adrien answered. Sora beamed with delight knowing that Adrien could guide him to where he needed.

"Sounds like a deal." Sora responded. "And if you need any help with the heartless, I'll be around." Sora added. That made Adrien feel slightly at ease. It wasn't until they got to the gate of his mansion that his fatigue finally hit him again.

"I appreciate it. I'll run it by my partner." Adrien said, exhaustion beginning to fill his voice. "We definitely could use an extra pair of hands."

Marinette sat in her kitchen, lazily eating her breakfast while her mother listened to the news on the TV playing in the living room while she did the dishes. She was exhausted from what would normally be two days off from school. Day and night, she had to be Ladybug to destroy the dark monsters that had started appearing after her and Chat Noir's encounter with the man in black. While not needing to use Lucky Charm, the physical exertion from the constant fighting was tiring. Now she had to go to school and pretend that everything was ok. The idea alone seemed to drain the rest of her energy without her even starting.

"And in other news, a new threat has been taking over Paris. Strange black creatures have been popping up all over the city, and attacking unsuspecting civilians. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been sighted to be combating this mysterious new threat. We go now to Mayor Bourgeois for a statement." Marinette looked up from her breakfast and turned her tired gaze towards the television.

"While Ladybug and Chat Noir are doing their best to rid our streets of these creatures with the aid of our police force, we do ask Parisians to try and stay inside, or at least in large groups after nightfall as that is when the creatures are most active. Ladybug and Chat Noir, if you are seeing this, know that Paris has put it's faith in you to protect us from these monsters." Marinette sighed to herself before finishing off the last of her breakfast. She grabbed her purse and slung her school bag over her shoulder.

"See you later mom." Marinette said as cheerful as she could before rushing out the door. As Marinette began to walk to school, she couldn't help but notice that the city was a little quieter today. "Probably because of those...things." She thought out loud. Tikki popped her tiny head out from Marinettes purse and looked up to her chosen.

"Don't worry Marinette, I'm sure we'll figure something out soon." Tikki did her best to reassure her, but her efforts were unsuccessful.

"I don't know Tikki. It seems like no matter how many times we destroy them, they just keep coming back." Marinette began. "What if Ladybug isn't around to protect our friends when they need her most because we're busy fighting somewhere else in the city."

"Well Chat Noir is doing his best too, I'm sure that if you can't get to them in time, he can." The red kwami stated with hope. Marinette smiled down at her tiny companion and pet her head for the words of reassurance.

She was right though. Chat was fighting just as much as she was the past two days. But just like herself, Marinette was sure her pun spewing partner was as tired as she was. More so since his cut from their first encounter was still healing. Even though he had it properly bandaged and acted as if he didn't even notice it, she could still see the pain in his eyes that it caused him before they separated for the night.

"Hey Girl!" Alya, Marinette's best friend yelled at her as she approached the school. Marinette waved back at her friend and ran up beside her. "You don't look like you slept at all last night." Alya added as she scanned her best friend.

"Yeah, just had a difficult time getting comfy enough was all." She wasn't wrong. Alya just shook her head and accepted the answer. This isn't the first time she's seen her best friend in this state, but she knew she wouldn't get the proper answer from her.

"So, you won't believe the video I got of Ladybug last night!" Alya began as she shoved her phone into Marinette's face. It show cased Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting the black monsters just below her window. Marinette sighed. Happy at the very least she was safe in doors this time. "They were right there, and they fought so cool! Those dark monsters never stood a chance!" Alya continued to fan girl

Marinette just listened to her and let her get it out of her system. Her heart sank as she listened to how Ladybug would destroy every single one of those monsters. " _Oh Alya, if you only knew..."_ Marinette thought to herself/

"Are you even listening?" Alya asked out of nowhere, surprising Marinette by getting up into her face with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Just kind of...lost my focus."

"Well in other news, have you heard the new rumour going around?"

"No, about what?"

"Apparently we are supposed to be getting a new transfer student today, that should be exciting." Alya began. "Very last minute too, didn't know he was enrolling until last night." Just as Alya finished the bell to signal classes were beginning rang and the girls made their way to their home room. Alya kissed her boyfriend Nino on the cheek before settling down into her seat beside Marinette.

Out of habit Marinette looked down towards her crush, Adrien. No matter what, he always managed to brighten her day up. Whether he knew that or not was another thing. He looked tired today, just like Marinette, and that worried her. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. Over the course of the two years they've been going to school together, she was finally able to talk to him like a person without fumbling her words that often.

"All right class." The teacher started as she walked into the room. "Before we begin today, we have a new student joining us today." So Alya's rumours were true, the students all whispered amongst themselves who this new student was.

"So, do you think it the new guy is going to be nice?" Nino asked Adrien in a hushed tone.

"So long as he isn't anything like Chloe, I'm sure we'll get along." Adrien whispered back. The classes attention returned back to the front as the teacher waived the new student in.

"How's it going?" The new boy started as he walked in. Marinette looked down and took notice of Adrien as it seemed as if the boy lit up.

"No way!" He said a bit to loudly. Thankfully only Marinette heard and decided to ignore it for now. Either way, it looked like Adrien was friends with this person, which to Marinette and Alya, was a good sign.

"My name is Sora, I can't wait to get to know you all!"


	3. Chapter 3

After the introductions to the new transfer student, classes went on as usual. Lucky for Marinette neither Hawkmoth or the creatures decided to cause trouble during school hours today, saving her from having to come up with another lie to sneak out, become Ladybug, and sneak back in. Hopefully before class was over which rarely happened. The bad news was the day felt like it dragged on for eternity, and all she wanted to do was go home and give in to the rest her aching body was demanding.

"Alright class, to finish off our World Histories portion of the class, you will be assigned into groups of five and one group of six. You and your group will pick a country to report on, and will share with us important historical facts about its history and culture, as well as modern day statistics. What these are I leave up to you to decide." The Teacher had began. "The groups shall be as follows. Group one will be Chloe, Sabrina, Kim, Max, Lila. and Alix. Group two is Rose, Juleka, Nathanael, Mylene, and Ivan."

 _"Wait. Does this mean?"_ Marinette thought to herself as she felt excitement begin to fill her body, almost completely over taking her exhaustion. She turned to look at Alya, who by her thumbs up and grin meant she wasn't just hearing things.

"And finally, Group three shall be Alya, Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Sora." The teacher ended. Everyone was happy with their chosen groups, especially group one. The only exception was a blonde girl at the front of the class who Sora couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at. All class she picked on other students, and was all around obnoxious, and now from what he could over hear she was trying to swap a person from her group with Adrien. Luckily the teacher shot that down rather quickly much to Adrien's relief. "Now I would recommend meeting with your groups today and deciding the country you wish to study as I will be asking for tomorrow, class dismissed."

As the final bell rang, the students began to make their way out of the class and disperse into their groups to discuss what country they would be studying. Sora waited a moment before taking his leave, letting everyone else out first. As soon as it was clear he walked back out into the open courtyard of College Francoise Dupont, As he walked down the steps he noticed Adrien, and who he could assume was Nino, Alya, and Marinette, waiting for him near the main entrance to the school.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." The keyblade wielder apologized for being the last one to arrive.

"No worries dude." Nino replied nonchalantly, "We were just deciding where to go anyways."

"How about the park near Marinette's?" The darker skinned girl suggested. It sounded like as good a place as any to Sora, and the others seemed to agree. With a destination in mind they all walked out of the school to make their way there only to be stopped by middle aged woman in business attire. Sora noticed everyone turned their attention on Adrien. Adrien sighed and made his way front and centre to the woman while the rest of the group stood out of ear shot. The blonde boy sulked and walked back towards the group.

"Sorry guys, my father has a photo shoot booked that I need to get to."

"It's ok bro, we understand." Nino, once again the one to reply. Alya stepped up beside him and put her arm through his.

"We're only discussing the country and assigning jobs today, and we can fill you in tomorrow." She added. Adrien nodded a silent thanks and ran off towards the older woman, and getting into a limousine that was parked at the curb.

"So...what was that about?" Sora asked, a little confused and wanting to be let in on the information his peers knew.

"Adrien's father is a fashion designer." The girl in the floral print t-shirt began, Sora could assume by process of elimination that this was Marinette. "and he normally has Adrien model his work for him."

"It's a real bummer dude. But he gets through it as best he can." Nino added on. And with that simple explanation Sora was now in the know. It also made sense now why Adrien needed help getting back into his house last night quietly and quickly so that he could follow this set schedule and not let anyone know he was Chat Noir.

"We should probably get going so we can get started and then just hang out for the rest of the afternoon." Alya stated, and with that they were on their way.

* * *

The teens were fifteen minutes into their walk and the destination was coming up ahead from what Sora could gather. Alya and Nino walked a few meters ahead of him and Marinette, holding hands and flirting as they walked, paying little attention to their third and fourth wheel.

"So how long have you known Adrien?" Marinette asked, breaking the silence they had so far been walking in.

"Not too long, I'd say...only a day." Sora answered honestly. Marinette looked slightly taken aback by this. From Adrien's reaction she could've sworn they had known each other longer.

"You're kidding right?" She had to ask.

"Yup, only got into this wor-" Sora caught himself, "City, I mean city, just the other night. Adrien happened to be the first person I met and showed me around a little." He wasn't totally lying to her, technically he was the first person he had run into so far.

Marinette studied the boy for a moment. He was about to say something he figured he probably shouldn't. That spelled suspicious to her, but Sora so far seemed nice enough. She decided to pretend that she didn't hear the first part of his statement."Well you must've become fast friends. He seemed happy to find out you had joined out class." She continued on with the conversation, feeling herself blush a little when she saw Adrien get excited over the boys arrival.

"Yeah, I think we'll be great friends. Hopefully you and I can be too." The boy smiled, moving his hands behind his head casually as they continued forward. "He didn't tell me much about the city though since he had to get home. The only thing I really know is about a super hero called Chat Noir, who I caught a glimpse of yesterday."

"Well he's not the only superhero Paris has." Marinette began, lowering her voice say Alya didn't hear the conversation, and spare Sora from the her fangirling. "Chat Noir, has a partner called Ladybug, she's really awesome and wants to protect all of Paris along with Chat." She informed, acting rather humbly over her secret role of Ladybug to the new guy.

"I see. Well she sounds just as cool and dedicated as Chat Noir then." Sora smiled at her.

"Yeah, they do their best and make a great team."

"And what about these black monsters showing up?"

There is was. She had to think about it for a moment and felt her stomach flipped for a moment as she thought about those dark creatures, and the man in the black coat who controls them. "Um...I think they'll stop them, they seem really tough but I know they'll be able to do it." She gave him a halfhearted smile.

"I'm sure they can do it, and they'll have it all under control soon." Sora reassured. He could tell Marinette didn't fully believe what she was saying. As someone who he was sure looked up to Ladybug and Chat Noir, she must have seen them fighting the Heartless and could tell they were having difficulties. But that was why Sora was here, to give them a hand and teach the two Master Fu chose how to deal with the Heartless. "Anyways is that the park up ahead?" Sora asked, pointing towards the park entrance across the street.

"That would be the one." Marinette answered. They both ran to catch back up with Alya and Nino so that they could cross the street together. After making it across safely the four teens found a nice shady spot from underneath a tree.

The park was nice. It was very peaceful and quiet. The grass was green and soft and clearly well maintained along with the pathways that winded through the park and around the large fountain at it's centre. Sora looked a little past the fountain to the other side of it and could make out a statue of some kind on the other side, although he couldn't see who the person was or why it was there.

"Ah isn't this nice!" Alya stretched out on the grass, allowing herself to fall onto Nino's shoulder. "So any ideas on where we should choose?" She asked looking around at her friends for suggestions.

"Why don't we do the project on China?" Marinette answered. "I'm sure my mom would be able to help us out with any questions we may have."

"Well that's one country we can do." Alya thought out loud. "You have any suggestions Nino?" the girl asked her boyfriend.

"China sounds good to me." Nino answered, "Adrien can also speak Mandarin right? So that might get us some extra points." It sounded like they had made up their minds then. Their project would most likely be on China. Sora thought to himself over the size of this world since it was made up of many different countries that he had never known about. "What about you Sora, do you have another suggestion?" Nino asked. Sora felt the gaze of his three group members fall to him, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"China sounds great to me." Of course it did, he didn't really know any other countries in this world besides France. Even then he only knew about Paris, and it's not like he could suggest worlds themselves like Radiant Garden, Traverse Town, or anywhere else he's been to in his fight against the darkness.

"Alright that settles it. I'll text Adrien." Marinette said excitedly as she pulled out her phone. Sora looked at the device with wide eyes.

"Um, what is that thing?" Sora asked looking at the smartphone. Marinette looked up from the phone bewildered by the question.

"What thing?" She asked genuinely, looking around herself or on her body for anything out of the ordinary.

"That device in your hands?"

Well that wasn't a question anyone expected to hear. How could he not know what a smartphone is? Everyone had one in nowadays. Once again, Marinette began feeling suspicious over the new student and Adrien's friend. Something wasn't quite right about him, but she didn't know what.

"Dude, it's a cellphone." Nino answered nonchalant as usual. Paying no mind to the confused glances his girlfriend and her best friend exchanged. "Everyone has one. You use them like a telephone and a computer." He explained.

"Oh, I've never seen one." He answered honestly. In all the worlds he's visited and adventures he's been on, not once has he encountered a cellphone. Big super computers and regular land lines sure, but not something that was the two f them combined, and so small at the same time. "I guess I should probably get one in case you need to get in contact with me." Sora thought he'd need to talk to Master Fu about this, as he wasn't sure if his Munny was any good here, or even if there were Moogles around to buy one from.

"Well I can help you out if you want after school sometime, might as well make sure you get your money's worth." Alya obliged happily after moving on from her shock. "Anyways, who's up for some ice cream since we've decided on our country?" She asked, everyone agreed and the four left the park for a small cafe down the street.

* * *

"Good night mom, good night Dad!" Marinette yelled down from her room, closing the trap door behind her. Marinette opened up her purse allowing Tikki to fly out and stretch. "Sorry for keeping you in my purse all day Tikki." Marinette apologized to the tiny kwami.

"It's ok Marinette, so you ready to go out on patrol?" She asked innocently. Marinette sighed as she walked over to her desk to leave her purse.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Marinette answered. Thinking back on the days events before becoming Ladybug. "Tikki, what do you think of Sora?" Marinette asked, turning her attention to her companion.

"I think he's a nice boy." Tikki answered honestly. Marinette simply smiled.

"A little strange though. He doesn't know what a cellphone is, he was going to say something and corrected himself before he could give something away. It's a little suspicious, no matter how nice he is." She stated bluntly.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, and if he stopped himself from revealing something it must be important. Just like you being Ladybug." The kwami reminded. She did have a point. There was somethings that you just didn't want to tell others, for their own good or otherwise.

"Alright, Paris needs us!" Marinette finally said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "Tikki! Spots on!" The kwami flew towards Marinette and got sucked into her earrings, causing Marinette to under go her daily transformation into Ladybug. She opened up her rooms balcony window and slipped out, tossing her yoyo out into the distance and using it to propel her self from roof top to roof top

The sun was setting, meaning those dark monsters would be coming out from the shadows now. Luckily most of the citizens had heeded the Mayors warning and are staying inside till morning. Very few people were out on the streets now. But as if on cue Ladybug's attention was drawn to the sounds of people screaming in fear as they were being surrounded by the small humanoid beings. Luckily only five of them were attacking and didn't look as if any more would be making an appearance in this wave.

Ladybug whipped her yoyo downwards onto one of the creatures heads hard enough to cause it to dissipate into shadowy smoke. "Go get out of here!" Ladybug yelled at the victims. The victims, all a father and his son and daughter, ran through the opening caused by the death of one of the creatures. The good news was that they all got away safely, just a few doors from their home. The bad news was that LB still had four more of the creatures to deal with. One of them jumped towards in an attempt to get at her face. She dodged just in time to see have the monster fly over her head, not wasting the opportunity, she entangled the still airborne shadow in her yoyo's string and whipped it towards another of the monsters that was creeping its way up to her. They were both knocked back into the air causing the one entangled in the string to dissipate due to the force at which it had collided with its companion.

"Good evening m'lady!" A familiar and welcome voice called out as a silver pole crashed down on top of the damaged shadow, sending it back into darkness. As if on cue Chat Noir landed in front of her, taking the place of the fallen attacker. "Thought I'd drop in, you look like you need a spare paw." He flashed her a devilish grin.

"Took you long enough Kitty. Now do you want to make bad jokes or be useful?" Ladybug responded happily. As she entangled another shadow and threw it towards Chat he instinctively wielded his extended baton as if it was a baseball bat and smacked the heartless with enough power to destroy it.

"Can't I do both?" Chat winked at her as he swept the final heartless off its feet and sending it into the air, only to be shortly picked off by Ladybug. With all the heartless destroyed, both Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped back onto the roof tops using their respective tools, Ladybug scanned the streets around them to make sure there wasn't any more hiding they had missed. When she was satisfied she turned back to Chat who was resting his hands on top of his baton as if it was a cane.

"You look better today, how's your wounds?" Ladybug asked, genuinely concerned for her partners well being.

"Completely healed bugaboo!" Chat said happily, ignoring Ladybug's eye roll over the pet name. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Chat got serious, he very rarely got serious when he wanted to talk to her.

"These monsters, there's different kinds." Chat informed her. Ladybug looked at him taken aback. "On my way home last night, I rescued a woman and her child from the little ones we've been fighting. But when I got rid of them and turned around, bigger ones had appeared and struck me in the back." Ladybug now looked even more worried than before. There were more than one kind of these monsters, and they almost got Chat.

"Did you destroy them? How many more kinds are there?" Ladybug asked, she'd ask if he was hurt, but clearly that wasn't the case. At least not anymore. Chat held his hand up to signal for her to stop asking questions. She nodded and crossed her arms, solely focused on her pun spewing partner.

"I don't know how many more kinds there are unfortunately." Chat began, "But I wasn't the one to destroy those heartless, which is officially their name apparently. If I myself hadn't have been saved...well...I probably wouldn't be standing here right now." He finished grimly.

"But if you didn't destroy them, who did? And how did you recover so fast and now know the name of these _Heartless_?" Great, now there were more questions than answer.

"Well last night after I was atta-" Chat Noir stopped abruptly and looked both shocked and scared. "Um...my lady, you might want to look behind you...towards the tower." Chat got out. Ladybug looked at him, cocking her head slightly to the side out of confusion before turning around and seeing what it was that had him acting like a scaredy cat.

Her eyes went wide as well when she saw what looked to be a giant muscular heartless half the size of the Eiffel Tower rise above the roof tops. Without hesitating Ladybug and Chat Noir raced to the tower, the closer they got, the more people they could hear panicking. There was a singular individual left backing away from the monstrous heartless, recording it with her cellphone. The Darkside however took notice of her and swung its large hand down towards her.

Alya raised her arms in a futile defence, closing her eyes and bracing herself from the impact caused by the massive hand. But the hit did not make contact. Instead she felt her body be whisked off into the air, and a loud thud as the giant hand smacked the concrete where Alya had previously been standing. To her good luck, ther person she was scouring the city to record had swooped down just in time and dropped her off safely on a nearby roof.

"Stay here Alya, this thing is going to take everything we have." Ladybug informed the ladyblogger.

"Will do Ladybug, now go out there and kick it's butt!" She cheered as Ladybug turned to swing away from her. Without hesitating she began recording her video as Chat and LB used their respective weapons to attack the Darksides shins in the hopes of bring it down.

Blow after blow, Ladybug and Chat Noir kept up their attack while the Darkside stood without budging, looking down on them at their efforts. After seven minutes of furious blows and narrowly avoiding attacks, the superheroes jumped back out of the Heartless's reach. "This isn't working!" Ladybug yelled at her Chat.

"Got any plans!?" Chat yelled back keeping his eyes on the Darkside. But it made no moves.

"Aim for it's hands and face!" A familiar voice called out to them they both took their eyes off the heartless to turn around to see who it was that called out to them. The Darkside made it's move, stepping forward and swinging its large right hand downwards towards Ladybug. She didn't have time to react and Chat wasn't fast enough to knock his lady out of the way.

"LADYBUG!" Chat yelled in desperation as the hand was closing in on it's trajectory.

Ladybug watched the hand come downwards toward, only for a boy to fill her vision and knock her back, then be blinded momentarily by a bright light. When her vision returned she saw Chat Noir who had caught her. Paying no mind to the Darkside.

"I meant to tell you earlier m'lady" Chat began with a grin of relief. He let her get to her feet and look at the boy who had saved her. "He's the one who saved and healed me." Chat Noir pointed to the boy with spiky hair and wielded a key shaped sword.

"Sora?" Ladybug couldn't help but let the name slip. Sora turned around to look at the heroes and gave them a thumbs up.

"Come on, if we work together, we can bring it down easily!" Sora yelled as a he jumped up to the monsters hands and began swinging away. As Sora started his flurry of attacks, Ladybug could swear she saw trails of light following behind the blade. It didn't take Chat and Ladybug long to pounce on the Darkside's other hand.

Attack after attack the three heroes never let up their assault. The Darkside finally reeled back and charged its right hand with darkness. Sora dodge rolled out of the way as the Darkside plunged its darkness charge hand into the ground, creating a pool of darkness. From it Shadows began to appear and make their way to attack Sora, LB, and Chat.

"More of the littler Heartless!" Chat informed Ladybug as she landed back beside him after an assault on the Darksides left hand. They both turned and prepared themselves for the onslaught but were caught off guard when Sora threw his weapon at the ones trying to approach them.

"Keep attacking the Darkside! I'll handle the Shadows!" He called out. As soon as Ladybug and Chat Noir began attacking the hand again, Sora worked on swiftly dispatching the additional Heartless. Backing off to allow Chat more room to attack, Ladybug watched as Sora took the Shadows out with a single hit for each.

"Incredible..." Ladybug thought to herself as she watched him finish the last one off before leaping back to the Darkside.

* * *

Alya couldn't believe what she was seeing. The new transfer student Sora, was currently locked in battle with a giant monster alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. She had to get a closer look for her Ladyblog. She looked around and noticed a fire escape that she could use to climb back down to street level in order to get a closer look. Once she had gotten onto the street she ran towards the ensuing battle and pulled out her phone. To begin live streaming and documenting for her blog.

"Hey Ladyblog viewers, this is Alya coming to you live from the Eiffel tower where Ladybug and Chat Noir are currently locked in a battle against a giant monsters!" Alya said excitedly. She panned her cameras view towards that battle. "And it looks like they're getting a little bit of help from a new student who transferred to my school! Stay tuned for an upcoming scoop!"

The Darkside was almost defeated. Sora could feel it beginning to slip back into darkness due to the combined attacks from Ladybug, Chat Noir, and himself. Sora jumped back just as Ladybug and Chat Noir did the same. "We almost have it beaten, we just need to keep it up a little bit longer!" Sora informed the two heroes. They both looked exhausted from the fight, but that was to be expected against a Heartless of this caliber. Even Sora himself was feeling a little tired from the fighting.

The Darkside began charging dark energy in the heart shaped hole in it's chest as Sora, LB, and Chat Noir watched on. The heartless blasted out four dark projectiles that were homing in on the heroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped away before they were hit by the projectile while Sora dashed in the other direction as the dark missile approached and another arced around him.

"What?" The keybearer faced the direction the last projectile was heading and found it's intended target. "Oh no. Alya!" He yelled out to the blogger who was recording the whole thing, focused on Sora who was now running straight for her than the attack the Darkside had unleashed. With no other choice Sora created an orb of light in front of him and grabbed it immediately. As he ran he was engulfed in pure light and emerged floating and moving at an even faster speed than before.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Alya couldn't contain herself over what she had just witnessed. As soon as she moved to look back to LB and Chat Noir she noticed the dark missile heading straight for her. Mere seconds before it hit her Sora had reached her.

"RELECTGA!" Sora yelled, a large shield surrounded the two, preventing them from being hit by the attack. Alya was even more amazed than before. She's seen her heroes do amazing things, but never anything like this. The spell soon ended causing explosions of light to appear in the area around them. "Are you ok? Sora asked, worried for his friend. Alya nodded as an answer and Sora grinned at her and floated off quickly to rejoin Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

"We need to finish this thing off now!" Chat yelled to his partner.

"I know! Where's Sora!?" Ladybug yelled back. Chat pointed towards their ally before quickly jumping back to avoid being hit by the Darkside.

"Sorry." Sora began as he reverted back to his default state, "Had to save Alya." He explained. Ladybug sighed over her friends recklessness. "Ladybug, you think you can use your yoyo to tie up it's legs and trip it?"

"Yeah I can, just keep it distracted for me!" Ladybug responded. Sora nodded and ran off to begin assaulting the other hand of the Darkside, keep it focused solely on Chat and Sora. Chat jumped back down beside Ladybug panting.

"After you bugaboo." Chat stated flirtatiously. Waving his hand for her to go in and attack as well.

"Change of plans kitty, I need you to take my turn." Ladybug replied. Chat without questioning his partner, took a deep breath to gather just a little bit more energy, and jumped back into the fight without hesitation.

Ladybug took the opportunity to run beneath the Darkside and wrap her yoyo around it's legs multiple times while Sora and Chat kept it's hands busy. After a few passes around it's legs making sure the string would pull tight.

"You ready?" Sora called out to Ladybug.

"Ready!"

"Chat get back!" Sora yelled just as Ladybug pulled in her yoyo string. It took all the strength she had but the Darkside lost it's balance and fell to it's knees. Sora and Chat took the oppurtunity to run on the Darkside's arms and leaped high into the air, and driving their respective weapons into the back of the Darkside's head. As soon as their weapons pierced its body a bright light emitted from the heartless, which slowly began to engulf it as it dissipated into nothingness, and leaving Chat and Sora standing on the spot where its head used to be.

"Well..." Chat began, "I think he had a nice trip don't you?" He said to Sora and Ladybug, who was running up to them. Ladybug groaned at the pun but Sora laughed, finding it funny. "See." Chat began as he turned to Ladybug. "Someone appreciates my humour." He stated proudly.

"Well he'd be the only one." Ladybug teased.

Sora could see the two heroes were both tired from the ordeal, he raised his Kingdom Key as he did the night he met Adrien. "Curaga!" He yelled, healing all three of them from their injuries and fatigue.

"And that is why I'm healed." Chat added as he fist bumped Ladybug as they normally do when they win.

The fight was over, and they could relax. All three of them just sat cross legged on the spot for a few moments. Letting the sweet relief of not moving wash through them as they reflected on the battle.

"You guys were awesome!" Sora complimented, "I don't think we can expect to see anymore Heartless tonight."

"Good, cause I could go for a cat nap now." Chat chuckled to himself, earning another groan from Ladybug.

It wasn't long before Alya walked up to the trio and sat down with them. "YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!" Alya squealed in excitement. "That thing was huge! And Ladybug, I didn't know you had that kind of strength! I mean I knew you were strong, but not THAT strong!" She praised. "That video is going to get so many views on the Ladyblog you have no idea!" She then stopped and took a breath, turning her attention to Sora. "I do have one question though." She began. "Sora, just who are you? And where did you come from?"

Sora chuckled to himself as he scratched the back of his head. Ladybug and Chat looked at him expectantly as well. There wasn't any getting out of it now. "You might want to sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I got a tad carried away on this one so it turned out a little bit longer than I expected it to be, but I hope you enjoyed just the same. Now I wanted to just acknowledge Sora not knowing what a cell phone is quickly in case that was a question you had, and the answer is simple. I haven't seen him encounter one in any of the games. I know he's seen big computers and telephones but never a smartphone, so I thought that'd be amusing to add in. For the drive forms I figured that after everything he's been through and his training at the end of Dream Drop Distance, he should at least be able to call on these forms under his own power like Limit form, albeit for a short amount of time. Anyways, hope you enjoyed once again. See ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't believe you." Alya said flatly. Her, Ladybug, and Chat all sat on a bench, located in the same park she had just been in with her friends hours ago, all at Sora's insistence as he didn't want them sitting on pavement while he shared with them his story, from his home of Destiny Islands being sucked into darkness, his search for his friends Riku and Kairi with Donald and Goofy's help, his role as a keyblade wielder, and his current task, stopping someone named Xehanort, Taking two hours to do so. "There can't be other worlds besides the one that we live on." The blogger had seen a lot of crazy things in her efforts to document and unmask Ladybug and Chat Noir, even becoming an akuma victim herself, but this...this was hard to believe.

"But it's true!" Sora defended, a little hurt his friend didn't believe him. "I wouldn't lie to my friends about all this." He sounded deflated, probably because he spent a lot of time telling them everything they needed to know.

Ladybug sat back, her arms crossed, looking past Sora deep in thought. Trying to make sense of this new information. There were more worlds than this one. She had a hard time believing it. _There couldn't be more worlds,_ she kept telling herself over and over. Even though in the back of her mind, she knew it was true.

"I believe you Sora."

"Chat?" Alya turned to look at Chat Noir, as Sora and Ladybug did the same.

"I checked the area where you appeared, seconds before I got attacked by the Heartless. Out of the corner of my eyes, there was a bright flash of light, then a moment later you came running out, and saved me. There was nobody there, and then you stepped out of thin air." Alya was perplexed by Chat's story on meeting Sora, he turned locked his green eyes with ladybugs beautiful blue. Despite the seriousness of the topic he couldn't help but momentarily lose himself in them. "He told me, that he was sent here by his master, at the request of our master."

Ladybug turned back and looked at Sora, studying him. For what, she didn't really know. But this stranger had saved her partners life, was friends with the love of her life, and had just helped them to take down the biggest Heartless they had seen, with a weapon and skills that couldn't possibly have come from a Miraculous. "Chat, Sora, tomorrow evening I would like to visit the Master tomorrow. I believe Sora as well." Ladybug began, "But I have more questions, and I would like him to answer."

Sora and Chat nodded in response. It was a fair request, Chat Noir was sure the questions he wanted to ask were the same as his bugaboo. But some questions needed to be answered behind closed doors. As much as Chat trusted and believed Sora, he knew, as he was sure Ladybug knew, that he wasn't telling them everything, and with good reason. It was at this point Ladybug and Chat Noir's rings began to warn them that they had five minutes till detransformation. Even without the use of Cataclysm and Lucky Charm, their transformations wouldn't last forever.

"Looks like you two better get going." Alya commented as she stood up, "As much as I would LOVE to find out who you two are, I think we have had all the earth shattering secrets revealed that we can take for the night. Until next time you two!" She waved at her heroes as she proceeded to walk home. She turned quickly, "Sora!" She called out, the keyblader turned his attention towards her, "We are not done talking about this, and this doesn't get you out of doing the project!"

"Alright, sounds fair." Sora shot her a grin and a thumbs up, watching as she turned around and continued running home. Now it was just the three heroes standing in the quiet silence of the Parisian night.

"I think I'll head home as well. Thanks for the help tonight Sora, we couldn't have done it without you." She complimented, swinging her yoyo, having it ready to propel her to the nearest roof top. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night, Sora. Good night Mon chaton." And in a moment Ladybug was nothing but a red blur as she propelled herself over the rooftops.

"So does Ladybug look familiar to you?" Sora asked Chat as the cat got up himself.

"Of course, I see her every night in my dreams." Chat smiled. Sora arched an eyebrow and looked at Adrien over the comment.

"You like her, don't you?" He asked, nudging him playfully in the side. There was no stopping the redness making his way onto the black cats cheeks. Yup, Sora knew this feeling alright, he felt this way himself whenever he thought about Kairi.

"I don't just like her, I love her." Chat answered honestly. "I was going to tell her two years ago on Valentine's Day. But I didn't get the chance and haven't had another one since." He saw the smile drop off from the boys face as remembered the unsaid words, it hurt him sometimes, knowing that he lost his chance back then, and couldn't find the right moment in a whole two years. He wasn't even sure if he could tell her now, after the night he met Sora, he wondered why, out of all of his friends, she was the one that hurt the most, or at least, hurt as much as losing Ladybug.

"Well don't worry Adrien, I can help you out if you want, I want all my friends to be happy. No matter!" Sora stated cheerfully throwing an arm over Chat's shoulders. The Cat ring beeped a second time. Four minutes till detransformation.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you at school!" Chat yelled as he began to run, not wanting a repeat detransformation in front of Sora, despite him already knowing his secret identity. Without a moments hesitation he extended his pole using it to propel him to the roofs in much the same way Ladybug used her yoyo.

Sora was now alone in the park. He took a seat on the bench and took in the cool nights air. It had been a crazy night for sure with the Darkside but Sora felt happy at how well they worked as a team. Sure Alya knew what he was really here for now but at least nobody else did besides Ladybug and Adrien. Master Fu was right, they really were a great team. Sure Ladybug was a little cautious with him after explaining things to the group, but it was a lot of information to process and take in. But at least they knew almost everything now.

"That was a great explanation kid, but haven't you forgotten your old pals?" A familiar and sarcastic voice asked from behind him. Sora jumped off the bench and turned towards the origin of the voice, instinctively drawing his Keyblade. A tall man in a sinister black coat, with long black hair tied into a pony tail, and an eye patch over his right eye stood, metres away from where he had just been relaxing.

"You! You're here too!?" Sora yelled at Xigbar. The man stood calmly with a grin plastered on his face. The last time he had encountered the freeshooter was when he was undergoing his Mark Of Mastery exam and the Organization had derailed it, causing him to fall into darkness.

"Of course, Xemnas and Xehanort believe they can put some particular items from this world to use. Now think Sora, what do you think that could be?" He asked, moving his hand under his chin, mock pondering as to what he could possibly want from this world.

"You want Ladybug and Chat Noir's powers, don't you!?" Sora answered angrily. Xigbar could feel Sora's rage radiating off of him. He found it incredibly amusing to get on the kid's nerves.

"Ah yes, the cat and the bug. They didn't put up much of a fight when I put them through the paces." He returned, looking awfully pleased with himself.

"You what!?" Sora spat, looking at the man with a mixture of disbelief and hate.

"Yup, they didn't put up much of a fight. It will be easy to take their Miraculous when the time comes." Xigbar stated, thinking back to his battle with the superheroes of Paris only a few nights ago. They didn't put up much of a fight as far as he was concerned.

Sora didn't know how to respond, he just glared at the man waiting for him to make a move. Of course they were the ones responsible for the heartless appearing, and they were specifically targeting Chat and Ladybug for their Miraculous.

"I won't let you take them." Sora finally responded, thinking of his new friends. "I'll protect them all."

Xigbar simply smirked at the boy in amusement. "I'm sure you will try." A second voice stated, joining the conversation from behind Sora. The boy turned his attention towards the newcomer, one of the organization members with long white hair and younger looking. Sora recognized him from his exam. "Enjoy you're time with them now Sora. When the time comes, you won't be able to save them, and their strength will be ours."

"One way, or another." Xigbar finished off his partners sentence. "But until next time, you be a good boy." The pair then both respectively opened up Corridors of darkness and walked through, disappearing as if they were never really there.

Left alone once again, Sora now thought of the conversation and warning he had just been given. They were only trying to toy with his heart, make him fall back into darkness again, he was sure. Either way, his promise would hold true, he would protect his friends, no matter what.

Sora yawned as he walked to his new school. Up late do to his encounter with the Organization and the fact that he slept on the park bench since he wasn't able to sleep in Master Fu's shop to keep the heartless and their masters away from the remaining Miraculous he still had under his care, plus there was no bed that he could crash on anyways. Oh well, so was the life of a keyblade wielder. As Sora approached the school he saw Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien sitting on the steps up to the schools entrance.

"Good morning everyone." He yawned once again as he greeted his group and new friends. "How was everyone's night?" He asked, looking more towards Marinette and Nino than Alya and Adrien as he had a pretty good idea as how their night was spent.

"Oh you know, pretty uneventful and boring." Marinette answered first. She looked tired nonetheless. Sora thought that maybe she was up all night starting some of the group project and had caused her to get little sleep. "How about you?" She asked politely in return.

"Oh I'll tell you how his night went!" Nino began, starting to get very excited. "Dude! You were amazing! How did you learn to do all that!?" Sora looked confused for a minute. How did Nino know what he did last night? It wasn't as if...he glanced over at Alya sat quietly beside her boyfriend, looking far to innocent than he was sure she truly was.

"Uh well...I just kinda...taught picked it up?" Sora didn't know how to answer the question. Sure he learned the basics of magic from Merlin, but for everything else, he was self taught. With that the bell rang signalling for students to make their way to class. Nino would have to interrogate him later. As they made their way up the steps and into the building, Sora could feel everyone's eyes watching him. He could've sworn he even heard his name whispered in hushed tones behind his back. It made him uncomfortable. He quickly made his way to his seat at the back of the class beside an Italian girl named Lila.

"All right class take out your physics books and turn to page 234." The teacher ordered as she walked into the class. Silently the class obeyed and opened up their text books. Except for Sora. Who still hadn't gotten the proper text books. He leaned over to Lila as she opened up her book.

"Hey, do you mind if I look off yours?" He asked her in a whisper, she sighed heavily and slid the book into the centre between the two of them. They sat close as they followed along with the lesson in the textbook, every so often Sora could've sworn he saw Lila staring at him before quickly turning her attention back to the book.

It was now half way through the lesson, the teacher had assigned the class work sheets to complete while she left to meet with the principle of the school for an important emergency meeting. All the students worked in silence, occasionally whispering to each other and having quiet conversations amongst themselves. Sora looked over towards the front of the class, wishing he could be surrounded by his friends to shield him from prying eyes. He didn't like being the centre of attention, normally when he arrives in a world to help nobody really takes too much notice of him. Show up, stop the heartless, stop the organization, and hopefully make a few friends along the way. But never has he been to a world were everyone had been so intrigued and curious into his abilities.

"So." The his neighbour began in a hushed tone. "Was that really you who helped take down that giant monster?" She asked, keeping her eyes on her work, trying to act as if she didn't really care about the conversation.

"Yeah it was." He answered honestly, he had no reason to lie. "But how does everyone know about it?"

"Alya. She does the Ladyblog. I hate Ladybug myself, but Chat seems cool. I and the entirety of the school couldn't help but watch her stream on the giant-"

"Heartless."

"Excuse me!?" Lila snapped at him a little loudly, causing everyone to turn their way and stare at the two students. "What did you just call me?" Lila dared Sora to repeat the insult she thought he had just called her.

"No, not you!" He quickly defended, realizing how Lila must've taken it. "The giant monster, and the little ones too. They're called Heartless." He continued out loud. The teacher wasn't around and he figured he might as well get through his interrogation sooner rather than later.

"Oh." Lila sat back down, a little embarrassed at making a scene. But now everyone's attention was back on Sora.

"Sora." A girl with pink hair, who Sora remembered as Alix, spoke up. "Have you fought these things before?" The class, with the exception of Adrien, Marinette, and Alya, all waited on baited breath for his answer.

"I have. For a long time I've done my best to defeat the Heartless along with my friends." He walked down to the front of the class and looked out at his peers. "I'm sure you've figured out that I'm not from here."

"With a lame hair cut like that, we could tell." Chloe jabbed at him like the selfish and entitled little prick she was.

Sora brushed the comment aside. It wasn't worth the effort. "Well if I told you were I came from you wouldn't believe me. But I've been to a lot of places. Met a lot of new and amazing friends, each special in their own way. But every where I go I have a job to do, and people who I care about to protect. You guys are the friends that I wish to protect, Ladybug and Chat Noir as well. I will help rid your wor-" Uh oh, almost did it again. "City. Of the heartless. I can promise you that."

"How do you do it?" Another voice asked, a boy with red hair, Nathanael. "How is it that you could defeat them so quickly, when Ladybug and Chat Noir have trouble with them." The question physically stabbed Marinette and Adrien in the chest. Of course they themselves couldn't answer, they wouldn't be able to answer anyways. But now they knew that the city knows they have trouble with them.

"In all honesty, Ladybug and Chat aren't used to fighting them. It just takes time to get used to. I could barely hold my own without my friends when I was chosen. It also helps if you have this." Sora held out his hand and in a flash of light the Kingdom Key materialized out of nowhere, stunning the class and earning oh's and ah's from the teens. "This weapon chose me. It's called a Keyblade, and it's the only known weapon that can permanently destroy the Heartless. While Ladybug, Chat, and many of my other friends can defeat them, only those with this kind of a weapon can truly destroy them."

"You can't be serious. An over grown key like that!? That piece of junk looks useless! It's not even sharp!" Chloe started up again, mocking the Keyblade. Sora dematerialized the Kingdom Key and looked at Chloe with annoyance. But some of the other students did seem to think about what she had just said seriously. A stranger appears with a giant key and tells them that he can protect them all, it sounded a little far fetched to most if they already hadn't had two superheroes do the same thing, but the doubt was still there.

"Quiet Chloe!" Marinette shouted as she stormed up to the class bully. "Ladybug's yoyo isn't sharp, yet she's been doing just fine stopping the Heartless and the akuma victims without an edge."

Adrien stepped up beside Marinette as well. "And Chat's staff isn't a blade either, just because it isn't sharp doesn't mean it isn't effective. Both Ladybug's yoyo, and Chat's staff can defeat Heartless. So why can't Sora's keyblade." He had her there. Luckily the bell for lunch rang and the class dismissed itself since the teacher hadn't yet returned from the meeting. Adrien and Marinette stayed behind along with Sora as they watched their friends, and chloe leave.

"Thanks guys." Sora began, "I'm not used to really explaining what I do. Or dealing with people like her."

"That's ok, you get used to it." Marinette responded. "Anyways, let's go find Nino and Alya, History is next so let's discuss the project over lunch." She added as she turned to walk out the classroom.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Adrien agreed as he and Sora began to follow her out. When they stepped outside there was a large crowd gathered around a corner of the courtyard. Something there was causing some sort of commotion. The three ran down the stairs and began pushing their way through the crowd.

"What is it?"

"I haven't seen anything like that before."

"Is it dangerous?" Random students kept asking over and over again. When Sora, and his friends made it to where everyone's attention was drawn, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"No way." Sora started, a grin creeping it's way onto his face. "It's a Moogle!"

"Wait, back up you know what this thing is?" Alya asked. They hadn't even noticed they'd made their way beside her. They had been to focused on getting to the front to see the small white creature that had black bat-like wings and a red puff ball sprouting from it's head. It had seemed to set up a small booth in the corner of the courtyard with a chest that sat right beside it.

"Yeah, their merchants, in my travels they've always sold me useful items when I needed them." Sora walked up to the Moogle and crouched down to it's level.

"Are you Sora, kuppo?" The moogle asked the boy. Sora nodded in response to the small creature. "Good, I was sent here to set up a shop for you by Merlin, kuppo. You're Munny is good here, and I can also exchange it for the local currency if you need." Well that was certainly good news to Sora. Everyone looked at each other confused but decided not to bother. They had pretty much figured that he was something special alright, whether they believed it or not.

"What have you got for sale?" Sora asked the merchant.

"Well I have various lunches of the local cuisine, some deserts, potions, ethers, a couple of elixirs, and a brand new top of the line device from Scrooge Mcduck." The moogle explained. Sora thought for a moment and decided to make a purchase.

"I'll take the new device from Scrooge McDuck, see what he's made this time. I'll also take 10 ethers, five potions, and...five sea salt ice creams." Sora stated. The moogle acknowledged him and set out laying the items in front of Sora. First the ethers and potions, then the ice cream. The final item he asked for was not what he had expected.

"Is that a smartphone?" Alya asked as Sora was handed the thin rectangular device. It certainly looked like everyone else's phones. But coming from a Moogle and Scrooge himself, he was sure it was something special.

"That'll be 7000 Munny, kuppo." The Moogle stated, holding out his hand. Sora gave the creature 8000, converting the additional 1000 into euro's so he could use the money in the actual city. He turned around and rejoined his friends. Pocketing the recovery items and slipping the device into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. He handed them each an ice cream.

"What's this?" Nino asked as he was passed one of the ice creams. They all removed the wrappers and were met with a simple frozen treat on a Popsicle stick. Sora opened up his ice cream and took a bite. It's been awhile since _he_ had this ice cream, he had honestly forgotten how good it tasted.

"It's sea salt ice cream. It's really good. A... _very_ close friend of mine loved this ice cream. Try it, it's awesome." Sora prodded. His friends relented and all took a bite. They looked shocked.

"Wow, it really is good!" Adrien yelled in disbelief.

"It's salty, but sweet at the same time, I like it." Marinette agreed. By the way Nino and Alya were focusing on eating the ice cream and feeding each other like a couple, they guessed they had the same opinion.

While group made their way outside and sat on the steps leading into the school. Enjoying each others company while they finished off the last of their treats. Just then the Principles voice bellowed out from the PA system.

"Students, due to recent events and the staff meeting, next period shall be made a free study period to work on any homework or assignments you may have assigned. That is all."

"Alright, looks like we get a free hour and a half for whatever we want." Nino cheered. It was just then Adrien had a brilliant idea. One that would change the minds of those who doubted Sora.

"Hey guys, I need to run home for a bit. I want to pick up a few books that should help us with the project."

They all looked around at one another and relented. "Alright Agreste, but be quick." Alya ordered him. He saluted the girl and ran off down the street.

It was just the four of them now. They had about ten more minutes of lunch left when Sora pulled out the smartphone he had gotten from the moogle. After inspecting the device he found a small button on the right side of the screen and pressed down. Everyone crowded around him and watched as the phone's logo, a pink heart outline with a gold crown in the centre appeared on the screen. That certainly wasn't a logo that any of the Parisian teens had seen before when they started up their own phones. After a few moments of loading a screen popped up that said slide to unlock with the logo still displaying in the background. Following the instructions, the screen was suddenly flooded with applications.

Texting, calling, camera, a gummy ship building game, and even a digital item organizer. Sora opened up each app in order to take a look. Everything looked similar to everyone else's device, except for his contacts list. What he was expecting to be an empty list was filled with different names and numbers.

"Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Tiffa." Sora began to read out loud. "Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Lea..." Sora stopped for a moment as he read the last two names. "Riku, and Kairi 3." His friends, at least most of them, where in this list. Sora couldn't help but feel a little pain in his heart as his memories flooded with the thoughts of all his friends. He missed them, all of them.

"Give me that!" Alya ordered, snatching the phone out from his hands and bringing him back to reality. She typed something in. Fast. She held the phone outwards and took Nino under her arm. They both smiled as Nino held up a peace sign. She then quickly turned to Marinette.

"Smile girl!" Marinette reacted quickly, looking as nice as she could for the impromptu photo session. After two years of being best friends with Alya, she had learned to be ready for a picture or video at the drop of a dime. After madly typing in a few more commands onto the phone she handed the device back to Sora. "There you go, now you can get in contact with us whenever you want or vice versa." She explained. "And you got some really nice pictures on your phone now."

Alya leaned over and helped Sora open up his picture gallery so he could see the pictures she had taken for their contact images. When they opened it up, there were more pictures than she had taken. "What other pictures could their be on here?" Sora asked to nobody in particular, either way they were curious, before they could find out the bell signalling their free period had rung.

"Oh well, maybe after school." Marinette stated. Placing a hand on Sora's shoulder to comfort him. She could see the pain in his eyes when he saw his friends names, with the kind of job he had to do, she was sure he missed them terribly. "Come on, let's get started." The four began making their way up the steps and into the courtyard, wanting to find a more comfortable spot to work on the project.

"So where should we go?" Sora asked. Everyone thought about it. Wondering where the best place would be.

"How about the classroom?" Nino suggested. "Everyone else is probably going to be in the Library. So finding a table would be difficult." His logic was sound, and they could just use the internet to find some of the information they needed. They all agreed and made their way to the stair case that led to the classroom.

"I've got a more fun idea!" a voice cried out from above. With feline grace a blond haired boy clad in black landed in front of the group. He looked up and shot them all a flirtatious grin. "How about a little bit of sparring Sora? I want to get better " Chat asked the keybearer.

Sora looked at him stunned for moment. He turned to Alya and Nino who were viciously nodding for him to accept, Alya with her phone out who was no doubt starting to stream the encounter. He turned to Marinette who simply sighed heavily over the the cat's antics.

Sora raised an eyebrow at Adrien he was eagerly awaiting his answer. Students, especially those in his class who followed the Ladyblog were rushing outside of their study places and looked on. It was only a minute before they were almost completely enclosed. Sora returned Adriens grin and looked him in the eyes. "You're on Chat Noir, let's see how skilled you really are." Sora trash talked, in a friendly way.

Chat was delighted. He jumped down to the centre of the courtyard and extended his baton into a staff. "This will be a paw-sitve experience for the both of us!" He yelled back up. Sora jumped down opposite of Chat and called upon his Keyblade.

"Don't hold back!" Sora yelled at his sparring partner excitedly.

"Same goes to you. This is going to be a-meowizing!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the delay on this chapter. My Laptop died on me and I didn't have a lot of time to get it fixed due to work. Luckily I have everything back up and running smoothly so I can work on this story again and upload chapters sooner. Anyways while I have your attention, I wanted to thank you guys for the follows, favourites, and comments. It really is nice to see you guys are enjoying what I'm writing and I hope you continue to enjoy! So with that, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sora and Chat faced each other. Their weapons drawn, and both poised to attack at any given moment. A crowd of students and on lookers had surrounded them, eagerly anticipating the fight between one of their city's superheroes, versus the strange newcomer who has talents and skills of the like they have never seen. It was due to this crowd a transparent hexagonal dome had surrounded the two combatants through the use of the keyblades magic, separating the bystanders by an impenetrable shield to keep them safe should an attack go rogue.

The tension in the air was charged with tension. Sora saved Chat's life, and Chat was Sora's first friend in this world, and now they could finally see what each other were made of. Chat thought it would've been good for Ladybug to join him as they were partners. However he had his suspicions she might not have wanted to join him in sparring with an ally. Either way, he was determined to show the keyblader what he could do.

After a few more moments of staring down the other, Chat leaped into the air, raising his staff above his head with an elegant spin. As he descended he swung his staff downward in an overhead slash. The sharp sound of metal hitting metal rang throughout the school as Chat's staff met Sora's keyblade. Sora turned Chat's momentum against and swung the kingdom key to the right, and sending Chat tumbling on the ground only to quickly get back to his feet and barely block a slash from the right by Sora.

Sora quickly manoeuvred the keyblade above his head and swung downwards, causing Chat to roll out of the way and behind Sora, striking him in the back causing Sora to fall forwards. Not wanting to lose his ground, the hero began spinning his baton with precision and charged Sora, intending to overwhelm him with Speed over power.

Sora quickly got back to his feet and saw the boy rushing him again with a flurry of spinning attacks. Sora braced himself and raised his keyblade preparing to parry the cat's attack. The crowd of teenagers cheered almost completely drowning out the fast clashing of metal on metal. The flurry of attacks and parry's from Chat and Sora continued, neither one relenting any ground and their respective weapons almost a blur to the spectators. The Two combatants swung their weapons and locked their blade and staff together.

"Wow, you really are skilled!" Chat praised the keybearer, genuinely impressed with how he handled himself.

"Thanks, I had a lot of time to practice." Sora returned with a proud smile.

"Now, how about you stop messing around and show me what you can really do?" Chat taunted, wanting to see Sora when he went all out in a battle.

"Careful what you wish for." Sora responded. He broke the blade lock and jumped 10 metres away from Chat Noir. He aimed the keyblade towards Chat Noir who moved into a defensive position awaiting for the incoming attack.

"Blizard!" Sora shouted and a ball of shot of the Kingdom Key, and sailed through the air towards the feline. The crowd watched as the ball of ice made it's way to the hero as he batted it away with his staff as if it was a base ball.

"Really? That can't be all you've-oof!" The wind was knocked out of him. He was so focused on the ball of ice, he didn't notice Sora had closed the distance and hit him right in the stomach with the keyblade. Sora wasted know time in striking Chat with multiple slashes and jabs, allowing Chat no time to recover.

Just as he thought the combo was over, Sora plunged his keyblade into the ground, causing an explosion of light to erupt underneath him, sending him upwards into the air. Chat struggled to try and manoeuvre himself so he could defend, but his efforts proved unsuccessful. As Sora continued showing Chat his true skill, the Parisian could've sworn that as Sora's strikes started turning more acrobatic, he could see that streaks of light where now trailing behind the keyblade. Sora finished his combo attack by backing off, and performing a quick spin attack into Chat, with the keyblade's blade being engulfed once in darkness, and then in light. The ferocity and strength of the attacks sent Chat flying all the way into the opposite end of the barrier, hitting the invisible wall, he let out a gasp for air as he fell to his knees.

"How's that?" Sora asked as the spectators cheered. Entertained and awe struck by what they had just witnessed. Chat stayed on his hands knees breathing frantically in order to force air back into his lungs and recover from the brutal assault.

"I'm...going to admit...I shouldn't have asked you...to go all out." Chat answered Sora between breaths. So this was how strong he was. No wonder he had no problem taking care of Heartless, he was amazing. Sora rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly over his comment.

"Yeah, I guess I did over do it a little bit." He began. "Maybe I should hold back a bit." The keybearer suggested. Chat got back to his feet and readied himself to continue the fight.

"No, keep going, this is the only way I'll get stronger!" He called out. Chat Noir took another deep breath and charged. He watched as Sora raised the keyblade, thinking he had anticipated Chat's attack but Chat had an idea. He was about ten metre's away from Sora when he aimed and rapidly extended the length of his baton, slipping past Sora's defense and hitting the spiky haired warrior in the chest, causing him to drop the Kingdom Key and grab hold of Chat's weapon as the momentum carried him backwards, managing to stop just short of hitting the barrier himself.

Chat, not wasting the opportunity, leaped into the air as he retracted his baton back into his favoured staff length, and once again swing downward to slash Sora down the centre. Out of instinct, the guardian of light had raised his arms to intercept the staff. As the weapon made contact, it sent a wave of pain travelling down Sora's arms and into the rest of his body.

"Ow!" Sora yelled through gritted teeth. He was not used to hand to hand combat like Cloud's friend Tifa. He needed to summon his keyblade back, and fast. But Chat was smart. He began to twirl the staff again in his attempts to hit Sora. Sure his fighting style wasn't as fancy as Sora's but it got the job done. All Sora could do while backed into the corner was dodge and block with his hands till he had a sufficient opening in order to call the keyblade back to him.

"What? Never had to fight by hand before?" Chat teased as he kept up the attack. If his face was an indicator, he was enjoying this.

" _Not by choice."_ Sora thought to himself, losing concentration for a split second, only to refocus a moment later after Chat hit him in the head. "Firaga!" Sora yelled out in desperation to create an opening. Flames seemingly ignited from out of nowhere and began to swirl around him causing Chat Noir to stumble backwards due to the sudden ignition. The keybearer held out his hand, his moment was now! The keyblade materialized once again in Sora's hand from a brilliant flash of light.

"Uh oh!" Chat let slip as he saw the weapon return. In an effort to escape being caught in another flurry of attacks he had received before, he stabbed his baton into the ground and extended it, sending him high into the air, and out of Sora's range.

Sora watched as Adrien perched himself on top of his extended baton in order to catch his breath and form a strategy. He looked worn out, and so did Sora. It had been a good fight, but it was time to put an end to this match. He figured Chat Noir wasn't coming down anytime soon. He felt safe up in the air. Sora smirked and ran towards the base of the baton, grabbing it with his left hand and beginning to spin rapidly around it, a pink aura began making itself visible as he continued his rotation.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Chat called down at what looked to be a whirlpool of pink light underneath him. After rotating 3 more times, Sora used his momentum to launch himself upwards to a half metre higher than were Chat was currently sitting.

"I'm not landing on me feet from this...am I?" Chat asked as Sora raised his keyblade, almost hovering in mid air for a moment.

"Probably not." Sora answered. Before bringing the keyblade down onto Chat and dragging him off his perch to slam into the ground with Sora. The force of the attack caused the concrete to crack underneath Chat's body as he collided violently with ground. The crowd let out a collective "Ooooh!" in response. Some of them even shielded their eyes from seeing their home town hero driven into the ground. Sora, back flipped away from Chat and kept his keyblade raised.

"So do you want to call it a day?" Sora offered as he tried to catch his breath and lowering his defences.

"Why? You...getting tired...or...something?" Chat responded, trying to catch his breath as well. "I...still have...like...7 of my lives left." He wobbled a bit as he got back to his feet, opting now to use the baton like a sword.

Sora sighed to himself. The fight was over, they were both tired, and bruised. Yet Chat wanted to keep going. The barrier of light had begun to fade away. Whether the cat wanted to admit it or not, they were done.

Chat grinned and charged Sora one final time, jumping high into the air to perform one more overhand slash. Sora, rather than block with his keyblade, spun around and raised his hand. "Reflect!" Just as Chat's baton was coming down, a barrier surrounded Sora, causing the staff to rebound off the shield, and just like before, the barrier dissipated in the form of various small light explosions. One of which hit Chat with the full force of his own attack and sent him over the crowd of spectators and into one of the courtyards pillars.

"Ok...you win." Chat conceded defeat as he leaned back against the pillar that broke his route. Everyone descended upon Sora. Both to congratulate and question him about how he learned to do all the amazing things he did. Even Alya, who had recorded the whole thing was forcing her way to the front for an on the spot interview.

"You okay Chat?" A sweet and welcome voice asked from his right. He turned his head and his gaze was met with gorgeous blue eyes that shone like the sky.

"Marinette! Ah it was no trouble. All part of the plan." He answered confidently. He winced a little as he tried to give her a thumbs up due to the injuries he had sustained.

"So getting your butt kicked during school hours was part of the plan?" She teased him.

"Well I would've said it was a draw! I mean clearly I didn't want to show up me and Ladybug's new team mate!" He answered back, trying to sound cool. His heavy breathing and lack of consistent movement stated otherwise. Sora was in another league. For now at least. "Honestly, I did succeed in my two goals though."

"Oh? And what were they?" Marinette asked raising an eyebrow out of curiosity for her oblivious partner.

"One, to show everyone that Sora wasn't a fake. That he had the skills and strength to help stop the Heartless. And two, so that I could figure out how much training I needed to do to get as strong as him. To protect both the city, and my lady." He answered her truthfully. He liked Marinette. Maybe more than he thought he did. But as Adrien and Chat, she was always kind and there to help in anyway she could over the past two years. In some ways. Actually, a lot of ways, she was similar to Ladybug.

"Well it looks like you did what you needed to." The sweet girl began. "But couldn't it have waited until after school?"

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" Chat answered with a wink. After a moment and his adrenaline exited his system, Chat felt a sharp sting on his cheek. He moved his right hand up to his cheek and lightly brushed along where he felt the pain. When he removed his hand, he noticed it had a dark liquid in it's place. "Huh, looks like I got more hurt than I thought." He stated, turning his attention back to Marinette.

She looked at the cut for a second and began to rummage through her purse and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, hold still kitty." She said softly as she pressed the fabric lightly against the cut to clean up the blood and stop the bleeding. "Guess that keyblade is sharper than it looks." She giggled to herself.

He didn't respond. She was very close to his face now as she tended to the wound. Adrien could feel his heart beat starting to speed up again over the interaction. His eyes were continuously drawn into hers, and she smelled...delicious. Due to his transformation all his senses were enhanced, and she smelled like freshly baked cake with cinnamon and vanilla. It was completely intoxicating to him.

 _Beep, beep, beep! Five minutes._

"Well it looks like you need to get going." Marinette sighed as she put the handkerchief back into her purse. "Wouldn't want to reveal your secret identity now, would you?"

"Yeah. I just need a minute." Chat said, not really wanting to get up now that he could fully feel all the pain he had ignored during the fight.

"Curaga!" Sora yelled from behind Marinette. The two both looked surprised at the sound of him casting his magic. However Chat new this spell. A welcome green light washed over him and alleviated his body of any pains or brusies. Even his cut had disappeared, but the exhaustion still lingered somewhat.

"I thought you were being mobbed?" Chat teased as he got to one knee. Shooting Sora and goofy grin.

"Well the teachers all came out of their meeting and saved me. Which by the way, we should probably start that assignment now as they weren't to excited about nobody doing their work." Sora responded. Moving his hands behind his head to relax.

"Well so long as Ladybug doesn't show up wanting to fight you too, I think we're safe." Alya joked from behind, making her way to the trio, although it did sound like she hoped Ladybug would've made an appearance based on the small amount of excitement she still had in her voice.

 _Beep, beep, beep! Four minutes._

"Alright that's my cue. See you tonight Sora." Chat saluted him, he turned back to Marinette and took her hand, bending down on one knee. "Until next time princess." He told her softly before kissing her hand. Sora watched the gesture with curiosity. That was definitely going to be a conversation later, but with that Chat was gone, choosing to make his escape by jumping up onto the roof.

"Alright, let's get going dudes." Nino proclaimed as he joined the group, being close enough to one of the teachers and roped into a lecture about the using their time wisely. They all began to mak their way back up to the classroom to begin their project when they heard someone running up the stairs behind them.

"Hey guys! Sorry about that. Did I miss anything?" Adrien asked as he struggled to catch his breath from _his run home._

"Nope, nothing at all." Sora answered, shooting the model a cheeky grin.

Adrien returned the smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, well in that case, let's get started!" Adrien stated as he and Sora continued into the classroom. Nino, Alya, and Marrinette shot each other weird glances over Sora's answer. "You guys coming?" Adrien beckoned as he looked back to the three straglers.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Marinette answered her crush.

"Good, cause I have a few ideas I think we can use!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Good night mom, good night Dad!" Marinette called down from her room before shutting the trap door that led into her bedroom, and locking to make sure her parents didn't come in to find her missing. A little red blur flew out from behind Marinette and floated a few feet from her face.

"Alright, you ready to go see Master Fu?" Tikki asked her as she waited patiently for her chosen.

"Yeah. I want to know more of what's going on, what a keyblade wielder is, and where these heartless come from, and why they've just started to suddenly appear out of nowhere." Marinette answered as she moved to her bed and arranged her pillows to look as if she was asleep in the unlikely event her parents get into her room while she's out.

"Don't you think Sora could answer those questions himself?" Tikki responded, "I'm sure he'd give Ladybug and Chat Noir the bigger picture since he was willing to tell the class a little bit of information." The more Marinette thought about it, she knew he would. Even though they'd met recently he seemed like a trustworthy and kind guy. But still, getting filled in by Fu on what was happening to Paris and what to prepare for would make her feel a bit better since the old man has experience that neither she, or Chat possess.

"I'm sure what Master Fu can't tell us, Sora will. Now let's get going, we don't want to keep the others waiting. Tikki, SPOTS ON!" Marinette yelled, albeit on the quiet side so her parents didn't hear her. With that the little red kwami was sucked into Marinettes earrings. A bright red light engulfed Marinette, before fading, and revealing Ladybug.

Ladybug tip toed quietly to her opened window and gracefully jumped out, using her yoyo to propel herself onto the nearest roof top. With her escape out of the way she began to make her way to Fu's. As she moved from rooftop to rooftop, a familiar pink glow began to creep into her peripheral vision.

* * *

She turned and looked to see Sora traversing the rooftops with relative ease and speed without any assistance that she could see like Chat's baton or her yoyo, hell he was even skipping two or three buildings at a time. However she deduced he was utilizing the same skill he employed against Chat in their impromptu sparring match on account of the pink glow. She'd also need to scold them for that somehow since her group project needed to be worked on, rather than Chat suddenly challenging her group member. As they travelled onward it appeared as if Sora hadn't noticed her as he made no indication of slowing down or acknowledging her, but just kept pressing on, passing her completely.

As she watched him carry forward without any assistance from a yoyo or baton, not even his own keyblade, she couldn't help but feel a little inferior to him. He could win people over with kindness, was selfless, and he could protect the city from it's current threat far better than she could. Even though Marinette had come a long way by being Ladybug for two years, she still had her moments of self doubt.

"Good evening my lady." A familiar black cat purred, breaking her train of thought. She turned to see Chat just catching up with her and moving along side her. He shot her his usual flirtatious grin as they landed on another roof before moving on to the next. "You're looking paw-sitively purr-fect as usual." The black clad superhero commented.

"Good evening mon chaton." Ladybug smiled back at him. "And thank you for the compliment, as usual."

"So, anything you hope to learn from meeting with Master Fu my lady?" Chat asked, as they began nearing their destination.

"Just a little clarification and confirmation is all. It's not that I don't believe Sora, I do, he hasn't given us any reason to distrust him, but I want to know the whole story. From both him and Master Fu."

"Alright then, sounds good to me. I like Sora, so I want to know more about where he comes from and what his full job is." Chat added, just as they reached the entrance to their masters business. They both walked inside and made their way to Fu's healing and meditation room. It was a fairly simple room with gongs, scrolls, and an old fashioned record player that sat on top of a stand. It hadn't changed at all since Marinette was there to heal Tikki or bring the book with the miraculous to it's rightful owner.

Fu himself sat cross legged on a cushion facing the doorway, with Sora opting to sit on his knees beside him. A small table was set up in front of them with two more cushions for Ladybug and Chat Noir to sit on, and a kettle was sitting on an electric burner as it heated up tea for the gathering.

"Ah, Ladybug. Chat Noir. Welcome, please have a seat." The elderly man gestured to the cushions. Both Ladybug and Chat bowed in respect to the old guardian and took their places on their respective seats. "It has been awhile since you two have sought my council. How is it that I can help?" The old master asked kindly as he looked upon the two he selected to be Paris's heroes.

"Master Fu, we want to know more about the heartless and the keyblade that Sora possesses, as well as more about Sora himself." Ladybug said, coming out with what she wanted to know. Fu looked to Sora who bowed his head for him to continue, passing his non-verbal invitation to explain.

"The heartless, as I'm sure you have no doubt seen for yourself, are unlike anything you've ever faced before. Rather than beings who have been akumatized and you have grown used to fighting, they are creatures of pure darkness, and they can take on many shapes and sizes."

"That explains that big one we fought the other night then with Sora." Ladybug began, "Where do they come from, and what are there goals?" She asked.

"The heartless," Sora began, picking up where Fu left off. "are born from the darkness in people's hearts. Everyone is susceptible to becoming a heartless if they fall into darkness." The keybearer tried to explain as Yen Sid had once explained to him. "However Heartless themselves can take other people's hearts, and that creates a new heartless."

"And their goals?" Chat asked, bringing back up Ladybug's second question.

"As far as we know, their goal is to destroy all worlds by engulfing them in darkness, and creating more heartless." Master Fu stated. He looked back to Sora for anything to add on to what he knew the heartless's goal was. Sora nodded in agreement. That is what the Heartless did.

"And how about the guys in black coats?" Ladybug asked. Master Fu looked puzzled as Sora tensed up immediately.

"Sora?" Chat Noir looked at his friend concerned. "Do you know him?"

"Depends. Who was it that you saw?" Sora asked. The usually laid back boy was now visibly tense and serious. Even though they've known each other for a short time, Chat can't remember seeing Sora being this way, even during the fight with the Darkside.

"He used twin guns that shot pink bolts." Ladybug answered.

"Xigbar..." Sora said to himself as he crossed his arms. "Ladybug. Chat Noir. If you ever see him or anyone else in that black coat, do not fight them. Try and get to me as fast as possible."

"We can handle ourselves, so don't worry about it Sora-" Chat began to try and reassure him.

"No you can't. Not by yourselves at least. I should know, I've been fighting them alongside my friends for a long time now, and no matter what we do, they always seem one step ahead."

Well that was reassuring to hear. Ladybug could've sworn the temperature dropped a little in the room. Sora ran one of his hands through hi long spikey brown hair. Before continuing. "Most people who wear those black coats are part of a group called Organization XIII. They're lead by an evil Keyblade Master named Xehanort. He's caused me to fall in to darkness before and my friends had to come save me. They're here and are using the heartless for one reason." Sora looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir with a grave expression. "They want to take your Miraculous stones. And they will do anything to get them. Especially the one you've already encountered."

It was a few moments before the weight of the situation sunk in. Great now the villains seemed to far outclass them. From the sounds of it, Hawkmoth would be nothing more than a minor annoyance to what this Organization has done. "So...how do you fit into all this Sora?" Ladybug asked her final question. Deciding to leave everything regarding his strength for later after this last revelation.

"As a chosen keyblade wielder it's my job to protect the worlds from anything that threatens to throw them into darkness. I've been successful so far with the help of my friends. Some of which were also chosen to wield keyblades. The keyblade itself is the only weapon that is guaranteed to permanently destroy a heartless, hence why it's so effective against them while other weapons might have a harder time. This also has me running into the Organization a lot, as they are looking to create the first x-blade and gain access to Kingdom hearts, a land that's filled with light."

"Can we get keyblades to help you out then and get stronger?" Ladybug asked. If there was a threat that had the potential to destroy not only her world, but all worlds, as a superhero, she had a duty to do what she can to help.

"Unfortunately, a keyblade master must select a successor, or a keyblade must choose it's wielder on it's own." Master Fu answered. "Sora is not a master yet and cannot pass a keyblade on to you, so unless a keyblade chooses you of it's own free will, then he's the only keyblade wielder we have right now. Not to worry though, my old friend who sent him to us assures us that Sora will be able to take care of the heartless, and this Organization."

Sora's gut wretched a bit. He knew he could beat the heartless no problem. But they were being controlled by Xehanort and Xigbar. He shook the thought of them causing his descent into Darkness during his mark of mastery away. He had beaten them before, and he can do it again now that he knew they were involved.

"Ok, I think that satisfies what I wanted to know then. For now at least." Ladybug said as she stood up. It was getting late and after all the excitement at school and the fact that their new enemies were stronger than they initially thought had worn Marinette down. "Thank you Master Fu and Sora for your time." She gave a final bow and headed outside. Welcoming the fresh air and the chance to clear her head.

* * *

"My lady!" Chat called out to her as he ran out to join his partner. "You okay? That was quite a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I'm fine chaton. I just need to clear my head and process everything. Figure out how to beat people who are planning to destroy the world." It was going to be a hard challenge to accomplish, especially if there happens to be an akuma attack at the same time.

"Bugaboo..." Ladybug jerked out of her thoughts when Chat Noir had pulled her into a hug. Not a flirty hug, or in an attempt to kiss her like he sometimes did, much to her annoyance. But a genuine comforting hug. She let her shock pass before wrapping her arms around his body and sinking deeper into his embrace. "It'll be ok. You have me to help you and protect you. Plus Sora is here to help us, we'll get through it and come out on top. Just like always."

"I know. I just need some time to let it all fully sink in and come up with a game plan."

"Alright, to start we should probably train with Sora. He has strength we don't and should be able to give us some pointers." Chat suggested. It wasn't a bad idea, sparring with Sora would help to prepare them in case those organization guys show up. Maybe after school Ladybug could get Sora and Chat together for a-

"By the way Chat..." Laybug began as Chat let her go. "Why did I watch... _er_...a stream of you fighting Sora in a high school?"

Chat looked surprised. "Um...well...it was just a quick match..." Chat Noir began to stumble over his words, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to find a way to explain the challenge.

"Did you lose?" She asked, knowing full well the answer to that question.

"It...was a draw...yeah a draw." Chat stated as he tried to regain his composure and act cool. Ladybug shook her head and couldn't help but smile at the dork. At least in the hard times, he could always make her smile, just like a certain someone in her class.

"Uh huh...sure it was." She responded, playful sarcasm lacing her words.

 _Beep, beep, beep_

The miraculous were giving their bearers their five minute warning. Almost as fast as the beeping had stopped both Chat and Ladybug were standing on separate rooftops, ready to head back to their respective homes.

"Good night my lady, I will see you tomorrow evening." Chat bowed his head low, as if a prince had just met a princess.

Ladybug giggled to herself. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow mon Chaton. Be a good kitty cat alright." She winked at him. No sooner as the miraculous gave the four minute mark they were both off until the next night.

Sora leaned against the door frame. Letting the cool night air wash over him and refresh him from an exhausting day. Master Fu stood beside the boy with his hands behind his back as they both watched them go off into their separate directions home.

"They're perfect for each other." Sora said aloud. Earning a chuckle from Master Fu.

"I know. Despite the coming trials and battles those kids will get caught up in, they deserve something good as well to make things a bit easier on them." Fu began, Sora raised an eyebrow and looked down on the old Master confused. "If you want to, feel free to try and get Marinette and Adrien to give in to their feelings."

"Of course Master, I shall do what I can to make my friends happy." Sora smiled warmly at the elderly guardian. "They must feel really frustrated, thinking that the person they're both in love with doesn't return those feelings."

"Believe me, they aren't the only ones." Fu chuckled as he turned to make his way back inside. "Now I believe we still have some tea left. Would you care to help me finish it off?" Fu asked as he held the door open for the keybearer to follow.

"Of course, right behind you Master." Sora accepted, walking in behind the old guardian, and closing the door for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Xigbar stood on the edge of a building that over looked Master Fu's. His arms crossed and a sinister smirk plastered on his face. His attention was quickly drawn to the corridor of darkness that opened up behind, allowing Young Xehanort to step out.

"Everything is almost ready. We should be all set to begin in a few days. Two weeks at the longest." The younger version reported.

"Good, that'll give the kiddos a chance to feel like they can take us on." Xigbar responded. Just a little while longer till they can seize absolute power for themselves. Xigbar turned back and looked out over the city. "You better have fun now while you can Sora. This time, we won't be stopped."

* * *

 **A/N Hey everyone, just wanted to apologize for the long delay again. Without going into detail I've just been dealing with some personal stuff that's affected my ability to dedicate my time to the fic. Thank you for sticking around and I'll do my best to get these out as quickly as I can, and as best as I can. Anyways not a lot of action in this chapter, but that's gonna be remedied soon enough in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks for your patience on this new chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out, but when I was in the middle of writing it the first time around my laptop actually kicked the bucket and I lost all my progress. So I was in grieving for a little bit as there were a few stories there that I was working on and had lost. Oh well, I thought it was about time I started working on it again and have now gotten access to my friends computer. So I finally we have the new chapter! Anyways hope you can forgive me for the tech difficulties on my end, and as always that you enjoy!**_

"Ladybug, look out!" Alya yelled from the street below as ladybug just barely managed to dodge a barrage of spikes. In the middle of school the man in the black coat and odd guns had attacked out of the blue. Taking out Sora with an ambush on lunch and unleashing waves upon waves of heartless on the school. She stared down helpless from the rooftop as she watched her friends, teachers, and other students be slowly picked off by the heartless. There was nothing she could do. Chat Noir was no where to be found, and if she focused on the heartless then this man, Xigbar if she remembered properly would begin taking potshots at her and anyone else without a care in the world.

"Where are you Chat!" Ladybug called out desperately as another pink projectile skimmed her cheek, causing a small stream of blood to begin trickling out.

"You know I didn't have to miss." Xigbar stated coldly. He was toying with her, and she was on her own. Completely helpless, and he knew it.

"Why! Why are you doing this?" Ladybug yelled towards her assailant.

"Because it's what I do. And unlike that pathetic villain you always fight, I get what I want, and do my own dirty work." He spat as he took aim at her once again.

Ladybug began spinning her yoyo around her in an attempt to deflect the arrows. But as she began hitting them one by one at they came she felt a sharp raking sensation travel down her back. As she was focused on the enemy in front of her, she failed to notice the shadows that had snuck up behind her and attacked her blind spot. The pain was excruciating as she felt the tiny razor like claws penetrate her suit and glide down her back as if it was a tender steak. The pain only lasted a brief moment before it was overtaken by an even deeper and sharper pain in her gut. She looked down in horror to find she had been hit, and the pink arrow had impaled her through the stomach. She coughed, spattering blood all over the roof in the area in front of her.

"Is that really all you had? Pathetic." Xigbar said as he stared at her blankly. "You really thought you could save the day, didn't you? Well I got some news for you. Your luck just ran out, and now we'll take your miraculous and destroy this world!" He let out a chuckle that drained the last remnants of hope and strength Ladybug had. Tears began streaming from her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was from fear, pain, or failure. Not that it wouldn't matter for long. The organization member kneeled down beside and brushed his lips on her ear, "Now before I take your miraculous, I want you to watch as I destroy everything you love...Marinette." He had whispered before standing back upright and looking down at her. Before she could even react, Xigbar kicked her off the roof of the school where she landed hard on the cement courtyard below.

"Ladybug no!" Alya yelled as she tried to run towards her hero. Just before she could reach her, she was tackled by a group of heartless. All Ladybug could do was lay there, bloody and broken, while her best friend cried out in pain, as these creatures of darkness defiled and mangled her body, crying for her heroes to save her.

Alya had gone quite. All that she could see from the black pile that was still swinging down on her was a large pile of blood begin pooling out from the mob. Ladybug watched as her friends one by one were struck down. Nino had tried reaching Alya desperately before having his throat sliced by a bigger version of the smaller shadows that had appeared just in front of him. Ladybug watched motionless and in tears as the heartless took each and everyone of her friends. Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka, Alix, Kim, Chloe, Sabrina, Max, Mylene and Ivan. They were gone. All of them.

Ladybug shut her eyes. Hoping that she would be the next victim the heartless finally took. "Ladybug, HELP!" Her eyes shot open as she saw Adrien running through the carnage trying to find his hero and escape.

"Adrien! Get out of here!" Ladybug yelled with the last of her energy, but he couldn't hear her. The ground had begun trembling, Ladybug turned to see a Darkside had appeared and had its gaze resting on Adrien. "Adrien! No! Run, get out of here!" She cried desperately, but the boy was frozen in his place as the Darkside reached down and grabbed him, raising him into the air. Ladybug crawled forward, her body screaming at her to give up as that heartless raised Adrien into the air.

"No...please..." She heard him cry softly, before the heartless began to slowly crush him to death. He cried out in agony as his bones snapped and shattered under the titanic heartless's grasp. It felt like his screaming would go on forever as the sound joined itself into the collective choir of pain and suffering that had been playing on loop through Ladybugs head.

The heartless dropped a limp, and lifeless Adrien to the ground, and the defeated heroine watched as the body of the boy she loved landed, directly on top of an all too familiar black leather outfit. Ladybug, despite her pain crawled over to the bodies in disbelief. Now knowing why Chat had never come to her aide, and how the boy she would give everything for, now lay on top of him.

"I'm sorry..." She cried quietly to the corpses of the two people she had cared about the most. "I wasn't strong enough to save you. I'm...so sorry." She let out all her tears as she reached out with both hands and took hold of their hands in an attempt to will them back to life with whatever power she had left.

Xigbar walked through the carnage without a care in the world. The heartless had finished their job here and began moving into the city to complete their attack. But he strode without a care or remorse as he approached Ladybug, still holding on to her friends hands, as if some miracle may happen and they would spring back to life.

"Did you really think you could stop this Marinette? Did you believe that you truly were the hero everyone made you out to be?" He began, not caring if she was really listening anymore or not. He had broken her completely. "It's a pity. I thought this would be a lot harder. But you're just a stupid girl who's in over her head. A lesson to you. The hero will always fall in the end." Xigbar reached down and grabbed the girls head and violent jerking it backward, taking a sick pleasure in the terror and unending sadness that had engulfed her. With a smile he ripped the ladybug earrings right from her ears and released her head. Finally he summoned one of his arrowguns and took aim at the back of her head. With the last of her strength, Marinette turned around and looked at the weapon pointed in her face. She watched as Xigbar smirked down at her, completely pleased in himself over her defeat.

That smile was the last thing she saw before she heard the trigger click, and her world went dark.

* * *

Marinette shot up in her bed in a cold sweat, gasping for air as she looked around her dark and quiet room. "Tikki! Tiikkiii!" She cried out of fear for her kwami. Sure enough in a moments notice the little red being had flown in front of her face, and panic had spread across her face.

"Marinette! What's wrong!?" She asked frantically. Looking Marinette over and realizing she was very pale.

"I...I think I had a nightmare." Marinette began to explain as she gained more control over her breathing and colour began returning to her face. "I...I wasn't strong enough. I failed everyone, and that man...he took the miraculous from me, and he...and he..." She was on the brink of tears now as her kwami quickly flew over to her cheek and did her best to give her a hug.

"Shh, it's ok Marinette, it wasn't real. It was only a bad dream." Tikki reassured her nuzzling up to her as close as possible. Marinette couldn't help but smile as she rubbed the top of the kwami's head, eliciting a small giggle.

"I'm scared Tikki. If they've beaten Sora and made him fall to darkness, then how are we supposed to beat them." Marinette couldn't help but ask. Even if the kwami didn't have the answer, she just needed to get the question off her chest.

"You'll think of something." Tikki began as she floated back in front of Marinette's face. "You are a smart and courageous girl Marinette, and you are facing a threat that no Ladybug has before. But remember. You aren't alone, you have Chat Noir and Sora to help you. I just know that no matter what, you will overcome this danger."

As nice as it was for Tikki to say, it wasn't enough to put aside her fears, or stop the sounds of her friends screaming from her dream. "I hope you're right Tikki." With that Marinette laid back down in bed as Tikki gave her a warm smile and cuddled up beside her to try and comfort her. As the kwami fell back to sleep Marinette debated doing the same as the soft morning light had begun to creep into her window. She just hoped that when she eventually closed her eyes, it wouldn't be replaced by the sight of her friends being taken down by the heartless.

* * *

The school day dragged on and on for Marinette. She was tired and noticeable dark circle had surrounded her sleepy eyes. It felt like an eternity before the lunch bell rang signaling the classes half hour to eat and socialize. Alya had already gotten up and run off with Nino, saying for Marinette to meet them in the library as Adrien had followed after them, almost sprinting out of the classroom to get away from Chloe. She looked down and lazily packed her things in her bag and started moving down the steps to the front of the class as she felt a big yawn begin creeping its way through her body.

Wham!

Marinette instantly focused on the direction of the noise to see Sora had slammed the door shut. Although based off how he had also jumped from his own action, he didn't mean for it to be as loud as it was.

"Hey Sora, what's up? She asked as she let out her yawn.

"Not much, a bit tired today I see." Sora responded with a cheerful smile, putting his hands behind his head in what may be his signature pose. Marinette simply let out another yawn in response to his observation. "Anyways I just wanted to talk to you about a good meet up spot for training tonight." Sora stated bluntly. Marinette was fully awake now, and paralyzed by what she heard.

"Excuse me?" She asked, waiting for him to repeat himself.

"Well I'm not from here and I don't want to get in people's way while you, me, and Chat train tonight. You know, if you're up for it." Sora responded as he looked the girl over. She seemed like she was ready to drop for some reason.

"I'm sorry Sora, but I don't know what you're talking about." The girl grinned all too innocently. Hoping that Sora would believe her.

"Marinette, I know you're Ladybug. And I know who Chat really is as well. Even if I didn't figure it out myself or have you tell me, Fu would've let me know your identities anyways." Marinette just stared blankly at him in disbelief. A quick flash of panic began rising from her stomach, but before she could say anything Sora had held his hand out in front of her to stop before she even started.

"Look, Chat told me that it was important to you that you two's identities remain a secret from each other. By all rights, you actually shouldn't know that I exist since keyblade wielders aren't to meddle in the affairs of other worlds, but it happens. Regardless, your secret is safe with me. But I need to know who you are to discuss training and relevant information." Sora explained. Marinette took a breath of relief, now fully awake.

"Alright, we can train her after hours. The doors will be locked but we can get access through the roof." Marinette responded as calmly as she could. "Besides the courtyard would be a perfect sparring ring as I'm sure you're aware, and the walls and doors will keep us concealed from the public, aside from that moogle thing of course."

"Alright sounds good to me. I'll let Chat know as soon as I see him and can talk to him privately." Sora smiled before opening up the classroom door again and walking out to join their friends for lunch. "By the way!" he called back to her, as he peeked back into the room. "I won't say anything but you and Chat should tell each other who you are. It might go better than you think, and you may even be surprised." Sora winked at her and sped off. Marinette just stood their with her mouth open.

"Tikki! Why would he say that, what is he implying?" Marinette began asking as the little kwami flew out of her purse.

"I don't know Marinette, he's probably just teasing you, or wants you two to know each other so you guys can meet up in public as friends and not superheros." Tikki responded in an effort to calm down her chosen.

"Maybe, but now knowing that he knows me and Chat...it kinda makes me feel uneasy."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Sora seems like a nice and trustworthy boy to me. Just relax, meet up with him tonight and just be normal with him and Chat ok?"

"Alright, if you say so." Marinette sighed, just giving in to the situation. Sora knew, and there wasn't anything that could be done about it now. "Come on let's go, I'm sure Alya and Nino are grossing Adrien and Sora out by now." She giggled. Tikki let out a small laugh herself and flew into Marinette's as she ran out the door in order to meet back up with her friends. She couldn't help herself but to think that the next few weeks would be even more interesting now.

Adrien sat at the table in the library and watched as Alya and Nino were feeding each other pieces of their lunches, and Sora himself was content on just eating one of his sea salt ice creams that he had purchased from the moogle. Adrien looked down in disgust at the tasteless salad in front of him. As much as he enjoyed doing modeling work for his father sometimes, he wasn't very happy with the strict diet he was forced to follow.

"Hey." Sora said nudging him, Adrien looked and noticed Sora had a second ice cream in his outstretched hand. Although the sea salt ice cream wasn't his favourite, he couldn't deny it tasted good, and a lot better than a boring salad. "Take my extra, it tastes better when you're sharing it with a friend." Sora explained as Adrien happily took the ice cream, although for the briefest of moments, Sora looked sad. As if a painful memory had come and gone.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. You have no idea how bland these diet meals get." He laughed as he took a bite from the treat, delighted by the salty, yet sweet taste.

"No problem!" Sora replied happily. "By the way Adrien, I had a question for you." Sora began, Adrien looked at him with genuine curiosity as the other two weren't paying that much attention to them. "I was wondering what your feelings were for Marinette?" Sora asked with a cheeky grin.

Adrien stared at him, not able to contain his face from blushing. This question even got Alya and Nino to stop what they were doing and take notice of his reaction. "Why?" He thought. "Why am I blushing?"

"Weeeellllll?" Alya asked as she leaned in a bit closer to make sure that she could hear his answer.

"I- I don't know what your talking about." Adrien answered shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. "She's a great girl. Smart, beautiful, strong, and an amazing designer and an even better friend." He finished, letting himself smile at the thought of Marinette. In a lot of ways, she was a lot like his ladybug to him. She certainly had all the same qualities, even if she was a bit clumsy sometimes. "Why do you ask anyways?"

"Just wondering is all." Sora answered cryptically. If Marinette hadn't walked in at that moment he would've pushed the topic further but decided to drop it for both their sake's.

"Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" Marinette asked as she took her seat and opened up her lunch. The various scents from the freshly baked goods her father had made he wafted in waves through the air, taunting Sora, and from the look of it, Adrien as well.

"Nothing much, although now that you're here we can begin discussing the project." Alya began. "Now Nino and I have pretty much got all the fact finding done, but we still need to put it on a display."

"I can work on the actual display, and my mother could help us with getting some outfits for us all to present in. So it could be a little bit more fun than just a regular board with all of our information glued to it." Marinette suggested, everyone seemed to like the idea.

"If you want I can come over and help, maybe be a model for you while you make the outfits." Adrien suggested, "Sure I can speak Mandarin but I feel like I haven't really helped out to much with the project."

"O-okay then. Sure, it sounds like a plan." Marinette accepted the offer. It took all her strength to keep from getting giddy and squealing. She looked at Alya out of the corner of her eye and could see her giving her a thumbs up very subtly so as not to blow her crush out of the water.

"Alright then dudes, that just leaves us with Sora. " Nino began, "Anything you think you could contribute to the project Sora? We know you're busy helping Ladybug and Chat Noir, so don't worry about it if you can't."

"Hmm." Sora began thinking to himself. What could he possibly contribute to the project. They've got the data. They've got a plan to get special outfits for the presentation, and Adrien could even speak the language. But what could he bring to the table to put their project on top. Then it hit him. "I can probably bring a dragon." Sora stated matter of factly.

"Alright, Sora will be making a dragon to cover mythology then." Alya finished. As she opened up a notebook and wrote down who was doing what. "With that I think we should be all good then, think you guys can work on those outfits this weekend?" Alya asked looking at Adrien and Marinette.

"I don't have any modeling jobs so this weekend should be perfect."

"Same here, it'll be a lot of fun to put them together, and I'm sure my parents will supply us with plenty of treats to keep us awake."

" _I hope they do."_ Adrien thought to himself.

After they finished discussing their project plans, the teens finished off their lunches with 15 minutes to spare until the next class. Alya wiped out her phone at the first chance she got to show off a new video she had gotten of Ladybug and Chat Noir leaping over the city streets the other night to their meeting with Sora.

"Speaking of..." Alya began as she turned to look at the keybearer who had been lazily chewing on his ice cream stick throughout the fan-girling. "What did you talk to Ladybug and Chat Noir about? You have to tell me? I need details for the Ladyblog!" Alya began demanding as she began to record Sora in case he actually divulged the information from the meet up.

"Well you see-" Before Sora could tell Alya anything a phone started going off. Instinctively all four of them pulled out their devices to check to see if it was theirs before all of them looked at Sora. "You gonna get that?" Alya asked raising an eyebrow at him. It took a moment for Sora to clue in before he pulled out the smartphone he had purchased from the Moogle. It was ringing and buzzing.

"Swipe right to accept video call?" Sora looked at the device bewildered, before he tried swiping it through the air as if it was his keyblade. This prompted a large amount of Laughter from his friends before Alya took the phone from Sora and used her finger to swipe right, and then quickly pass the phone back to Sora.

"Hey, is this thing on? Is it working?" A very grovely voice asked with a large blue eye showing up on the screen.

"Gawrsh I dunno, let me see Donald." A familiar goofy voice spoke out from the device as the image on the screen danced around wildly. The Parisian teens couldn't help it anymore, they were curious as to who was now on the other line with Sora with all this commotion.

"No Goofy, you're gonna break it!" The first voice squealed again in anger.

"Donald? Goofy?" Sora asked while watching the shaky image confused.

"Hey, Sora! Hyuck" Goofy yelled as white feathers covered the camera, presumably Donald trying to steal the phone. Just then the phone dropped onto the floor and image finally cleared now that neither Goofy or Donald was handling the device, and he could see them clearly.

"How've you been Sora? We've all been missing you here!" Donald added as his two friends seemed delighted they could talk with him. Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien all stared in disbelief as the talking duck and dog that was currently occupying the screen.

"I've been good, hopefully I can get back to you guys! It seems like it's been forever since I last saw you all."

"Well things sure have been quiet without you here. But the king is keeping us just as busy as ever!" Goofy reported proudly, while Donald tried to push him away so he could show up on more of the screen.

"Yeah! Everyone's working hard, Yen Sid is even teaching me some new magic!"

"That's awesome! I can't wait to see it on our next adventure!" Sora responded, now realizing that his friends were also visible on the screen Sora thought it might be a good idea to clarify what was happening. "Sorry, Donald, Goofy, these are the friends I've made on this world. Marinette, Adrien Alya. And Nino. And Guys, this is Donald and Goofy, they're from a different world."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys!" Marinette spoke up as she waved to the duck and dog.

"Yeah, any friend of Sora's is a friend of ours!" Adrien added.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" A male voice asked from the background. Before the camera began shifting and moving from Donald and Goofy's side. Just then an adult with flaming red spikey hair, and looked to be a few years older than Sora appeared on the screen.

"Hey Lea, how's the training?" Sora asked out of curiosity. It was only just before he left that Lea had manifested his keyblade.

"It's been pretty good. Riku and the old man have been putting me and Kairi through the paces, but otherwise I'm catching up no problem." Lea grinned excitedly. Sora could tell he was working hard as it looked like he was on a small break from a training session. "So Sora, those your new friends?" Lea asked as he eyed the four Parisians behind Sora.

"You got it!"

"Then allow me to introduce myself..." Sora rolled his eyes as he knew what was coming. "My name is Lea, got it memorized?" Lea asked as he tapped his temple with his index finger.

"No worries dude, we'll keep it memorized." Nino answered back, pleasing Lea. Finally the camera started getting shaking once more. "Hey! I wasn't done!" Lea complained as a boy with long silver hair and a girl with shoulder length red hair occupied the screen.

"What are you- oh, I see it's working now." Riku started. "How's everything going Sora?" Riku asked, delighted to see his best friend.

"You having fun, being safe?" Kairi asked warmly. Sora's heart couldn't help but pound seeing her. It had been so long since he left to train and Kairi had been brought to the Mysterious Tower to train as a keyblade wielder.

"Yeah, I've been really good, started going to school again which is really fun. And yes Kairi I'm being safe and having fun. By the way, these are my new friends!" Sora then turned around and introduced them all. "Guys this is Riku and Kairi."

"Wow! Sora, Riku is hot!" Alya blurted out, earning a look from Nino. "You're still my number one, but I'm still gonna call it like it is." She teased him with a wink.

"Aw man, you're apologizing to me for that later." Nino grumbled.

"and you are beautiful yourself Kairi, I love your outfit." Marinette spoke up, admiring the pink jacket that Kairi was wearing.

"Aw thank you." Kairi blushed at the compliment. Even around Sora and Riku, she didn't get complimented like that often. "Anyways Sora, we're all working really hard, so do your best out there ok!" Kairi yelled before Riku took full control of the phone.

"If you need any help or have any information in regards to the Organization, let us know ok." Riku advised sternly.

"Actually, about that-" Sora began when the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of the period. "Oh shoot, I got to go. But I'll try and call you guys later ok!"

"Alright, be safe and take care." Riku bid his farewell and turned the phone around so that Kairi, Lea, Donald, and goofy were all visibly waving him off and wishing him well before the screen went dark.

Sora smiled to himself. Happy he got to see and talk to his friends. He got up from the Library table and began walking back to class with a bright and beaming smile. As much fun as he was having here, he couldn't wait to see everyone else again and share with them about his adventures with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"That was nice, getting to meet your friends." Marinette said as she walked beside Sora as they ascended the stairway to the next level. "They must all really miss you, especially since you're a keyblade wielder."

"Yeah, I miss them. But they understand, after all, Lea, Kairi, and Riku are all keyblade wielders. Riku is even a master!" Sora stated with pride in his friends. "But leaving them to go on a mission is never easy." Sora stated looking down a little bit sad. "But at least it pays off because I get to make new friends to, like you." Sora smiled at the secret heroine.

"Well we're glad to meet you too." Adrien added as the two reached the top of the stairs were he'd been waiting for them to catch up. "Come on you don't want to be late and get detention from "

"Right." Sora said, lost in memories with all the friends that he's made over the years. Hopefully, one day. They could all live on the same world and meet each other. "Hopefully they can join us to." Sora said under his breath as he thought about a few more of his friends that still needed his help.

"Sora?" Both Adrien and Marinette stopped and were looking at him concerned.

"It's nothing. Let's get to class." The keybearer smiled before moving back up with them, and into the remainder of the school day.


End file.
